


Broken?

by F_Hargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Regression, Bullying, Five gets hurt, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Multi, Number Five gets bullied, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Number Five | the Boy is abused, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Scared Number Five | the boy, i’m sorry Five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Hargreeves/pseuds/F_Hargreeves
Summary: When Five decides to take a walk far way from the academy, he finds himself now stuck in a concrete room. After several months of severe abuse and bullying from the owner and his peers, Five finally escapes.But when his siblings finally find their lost brother, lots of stuff has changed with a Five over the past months.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Grace Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 21
Kudos: 160





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A quick a/n before starting:  
> Five is fully thirteen in this. He’s also out of character for most of this story, at least. 
> 
> Right now, the only warnings I can give you all for this whole story is violence and abuse and language.  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

Concrete walls.

That was all Five saw when he gained consciousness. Four concrete walls, and one cell door. Where was he? That was the first question that came to Five’s mind. Was he in jail? Did he accidentally do something illegal? So many questions ran through the teen’s mind has he slowly got up. Groans were made by the boy, starting to feel some ache in his head and back. 

Five stood in his two feet, at times stumbling backwards, before catching full balance. The teen examined his surroundings. Whatever this place was, he doesn’t recognize it. Five peaked through the metal bars of the rooms door, searching for anyone to help tell him where exactly is he. Unfortunately, he found no one, but maybe that was a good thing, depending on the people down here. All that Five could see was a empty hall, several empty cells, and more concrete walls.

Five backed away from the cell wall, just know remembering something. He doesn’t have to wait for anyone to get him out, he can literally teleport outside of the building. With a smirk on his face, the boy concentrated, trying his best to teleport. Has he focused, his fists had blue energy around it, but nothing was happening. He squeezes his fists harder, has if that would help much. Five failed miserably, and after the fifth attempt, took a break. Five just woken up and is about to fall asleep again. 

“Boss! He’s up!”Five’s attention was know focused on a built man wearing black and white bear the cell. Where did he come from? The man either didn’t notice Five’s looking or just ignored it, cause he didn’t look back as he left. Also, boss? Five had no clue where he was, but he had a feeling he was about to know. After another moment of peaceful silence, the sound of a door opening echoed throughout the entire hall. This just be the boss character. 

Five heard footsteps coming closer to his cell. Maybe once him and this person meet, he’ll get some answers. It wasn’t long when Five’s cell door slammed open, revealing another pretty built man. He wore the same blank and white uniform as the other. “Mister Hargreeves” the man first said. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” Five looked at the stranger, weirdly. 

“Uh...who the fuck are you?” Five replied, a brow rose in utter confusion. 

The man could only laugh at this response before gesturing to myself. “Ah, yes, where are my manners?” He giggled. “My name is William Duckworth. I am the boss here in Duckworth Academy for problematic, powerful teens and adults!” Five was even more confused. First, he’s never heard of that academy. Second, he didn’t see himself has problematic, so why was he in here in the first place. 

“I’m in an academy for problematic, powerful students?” All Duckworth did was nod in response. “Okay, why? Does my brothers and sisters know I am here?”

“No, your siblings do not know you’re here, nor do they need to know” Duckworth answered the second question. “Also, cause your problematic, of course.” Problematic? Five? Nah. Five gave the man a death glare. “I know what you’re thinking, number five, but at the end of the day, you are problematic, and we brought you here to help you. Help you be less problematic.” 

“I’m not problematic” Five started out. “Second off, even if I was, I don’t need help from an asshole like you. Now, let me out of here.” Duckworth had to giggle at the thirteen year old before him. Five couldn’t use any of his abilities, meaning he couldn’t escape and teleport anywhere. Yes, he knew how to fight, but even Five could see that if he did pick a fight with the boss, he’d be on floor, cold and lifeless. 

“Im sorry, Number Five” Duckworth responded with a suspicious smirk. “I believe I’m unable to allow you to go. You will not be allowed to leave until you are seen has unproblematic.” Five growl at the man in front of him, itching for a fight. “Anyway, I believe it is time for a small tour, come along Five” the man added walking outside the door, waiting for Five. At first, Five did not obey. Why should he obey? This person wasn’t his father or his siblings, so he had no reason to obey. 

Five crossed his arms over his shoulders, looking tough for a thirteen year old. “Five, I want your first day to not be full of consequences” the boss added has he leaned against the concrete wall next to the cell. “It’s best you come out now.” Five sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be left alone at the moment. Five finally came out with an annoyed look on his face.Duckworth giggles at the look before grabbing Fuve’s small hand. 

“Hey, let go of me!” Five yelled, trying to get out of the man’s grip, but failed miserably. “I’m not gonna leave, just let go!” 

Duckworth rolled his eyes before guiding Five out of the hall. Five watched has multiple teens, close to his age, and adults limping to go to, what Five assumed, was their cell. Five tried with all his might to get Duckworth to let go of his hand, but all his attempts immediately fail. “Five” Duckworth grabbed the attention of the distracted teen. “This is gonna he your room.” Duckworth opened the door to reveal old school desks and computers. Was this a full on school building?? “This is where you will be studying and learning, make sure you pay attention otherwise you will get consequences.” 

Why did this guy always bring up getting consequences? What was he talking about? Duckworth and Five moved along to their final stop on the tour. They were now standing in front of a huge ass door. Outside you could hear muffled crying and screaming. The fuck was this room? Duckworth revealed the room once he opened the door, and the sight made Five cringe. Was this what Duckworth meant by consequences? Five was guided along inside. Duckworth wanted to make sure Five got a better look, to make sure he knows what will happen if he ever disobeys. 

“If you do not follow the rules, this is where you’ll go most likely” Duckworth explained. “You’ll be taking here, and if you’re lucking, you will only get the switch.” Five watched has teens his age got whooped by switches. He saw the marks the switch made on their bare backs. 

“What if I resist punishment?” Five asked, trying his best to avoid the sight and the screaming. 

“Oh, trust me, Number Five. You do not wanna do that” the man answered, his voice sounding dangerous. “Anyway, I think that’s all for today. Tomorrow, I will teach you the rules, make sure they stay in your brain.” 

“You cannot be serious” Five whispered. “What if I escape?” 

“That’s very unlikely, but if you do, and we find you, you’re gonna wish you were never born” Duckworth replied, tightening the grip of Five’s hand. “Anyway, lets get back to your cell.” 

_______

Five couldn’t believe he was basically stuck here, in this shit hole. This had to be a dream or some shit. Five’s thoughts were interrupted once he was basically thrown in the cell. He small teen body hit the floor pretty hard, causing him to groan in pain. 

“I was planning on telling you the rules tomorrow” Duckworth claimed has he walked inside. “But now I think it’s a good idea to tell you them now.” Despite not caring that much if he broke the rules, Five listened. He wasn’t planning on following on of the bullshit rules Duckworth had made. 

1\. Never back talk the boss or teachers  
2\. Never resist punishment  
3\. No cursing  
4\. Pay attention in class, if you are found not doing so, you will be punished  
5\. Don’t go to sleep or eat in less told to do so  
6\. Do as Duckworth says.  
7\. Do not escape

After Duckworth left, explaining everything, including the rules and Five’s schedule, Five sat quietly on the floor. Was this really gonna be his life now?


	2. Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seven months, Five already forgotten so much. This includes his family, who he once was, and how to use his powers. After seven months of torture, he finally escaped with a bunch of other teens and adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t the best but here ya go. Also, I just wanna day again that Five is suppose to be out of character for most of this story

The first month for Five would have to be his worst. Five did not need to obey anyone outside of his family, or so he thought. Five was a tough cookie to break, but somehow, Duckworth managed to succeed breaking the boy in one month. The first week, Five was a stubborn bastard(like always.) He did not want to obey the assholes that were in charge of him, unfortunately, that choice came with a lot of consequences. 

They wanted to make sure they scared him, making him know this is what happens if he ever does this again. His first ever punishment was the first full day. He didn’t pay attention whatsoever. All he wanted was to plan some sort of escape. Yes, he knew what would happen if he was caught escaping or was found after escaping, but hopefully if he does escape, his abilities will start working. 

He also figured out there was some sort of force field all around the academy, which could be causing his powers not to work. He stared out the window he was sitting by, when someone called his name. It happened to be Five’s “teacher”, Mister Wilson. Wilson was one of Duckworth’s goons, and apparently was a teacher, or Five’s teacher anyways. Five gave him a “What?” In response, and his tone was what pissed the teacher off even more. 

With that, he was dragged off to the consequences room, where the boss would be waiting. Duckworth wasn’t surprised by Five’s stubbornness and how reluctant the kid was. That’s how he was described in his file. Five was not only reluctant and stubborn with his teachers, he was also reluctant and stubborn with Duckworth and consequences. Five protested him, only making him more fired up. “Wilson! Danvers!” Duckworth called putting, his voice hinting how angry he was right now. Five’s original first punishment was gonna be a few hits with the switch on the back, his cloths could stay on, but Five pushes him already. 

When two of his goons walked in, he told them “you know what to do” and allowed them to tackle the child down. Five tried his best to punch the men, only to have one of them sit on his tiny frame. The two stripped Five down to nothing but his underwear. This took then a Mountie, giving Five wasn’t gonna allow them to do this without a fight, but once he was half naked(meaning he had no shirt, but still had pants), he stopped fight, and started doing something no one, especially Five himself, thought Five Hargreeves would do. 

He begged has he struggled underneath the bigger, heavy man. “Please!” He begged. “Let me go!” Duckworth was both surprised and enjoying the sounds of Five begging. It was like music to his ears. Ever since a Five was back in the picture, Duckworth had it out for him. There was no reason for him to want that, at least, not what anyone else knows. Some may say it was jealousy, some may say it had no reason whatsoever, but that was true. It was to hurt Five and his Hargreeves siblings. He’s had it out for Reginald for so long, the fact Sir Reginald died upset Duckworth. Not because he would miss the old man, but because he wasn’t the room to stick Hargreeves six foot in his grave. 

But now that Five, the youngest sibling, was back, he could get his revenge on the Hargreeve siblings. No, he wasn’t gonna allow Five to do anything to his siblings, but he was gonna make sure Five was broken. That if Five ever reunites with his family again, he won’t remember a thing. He’ll be broken, and there would be nothing the can do to fix him. They would be to busy fixing their “baby” brother to focus on anything else in the real world. 

“Let me go! I’ll do anything!” Five cried, has he felt the man bruising his rib cage for sitting on him. 

“To late for that” Duckworth replies, making the man get off him. He pulled the boy up with all his strength, only to force him up against a well. “You will stay here and won’t move until you punishment is over, got it.” All Five did was nod, embracing himself for any impact of a switch on his bare back. Five could hear Duckworth grabbing a switch that was hanging up against a wall. Five breathes in and out, hoping Duck worth would be merciful while handling Five’s punishment. Spoiler alert, he was not. 

That night, Five was dragged to his cell in only his boxers. You could see the strikes from where he’s been hit. His back was already bruising. Duckworth made sure Five had clothes the next day. 

________

After that first week, Five started to behave more, and Duckworth soon decided a bare back punishment was working great for Five. Despite being more well-behaved, that didn’t stop Five from being punished. It didn’t matter what he did, it was always wrong in there eyes, so they punished him.

After Five’s fourth month, his memory was almost completely screwed. He hardly remembered his siblings and his past. Hell, since he can’t use his abilities, he’s forgotten how to even use them. All he knew was his name and that his father figure was Duckworth, or at least, as far as he’s aware. Duckworth wanted to make Five believe HE was his parent, only so he could obey better, and maybe listen more knowing this. 

Which worked. 

Now it’s Five seventh month, and he was better behaved. 

_____

“Five!” 

Shit. Five looked hesitatingly up at his teacher, trying to pull off an innocent yet nervous smile. Five hardly have disobey led the rules now, well almost all of them. He was not so good at focusing though, which was always a problem with Five. “Don’t pull of that smile with me.” Five looked down at his desk, fidgeting with his hands. 

“Sorry, sir” he whispered, genuine. Unfortunately, that genuine apology wasn’t enough, and Five already knew that. 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it” Wilson responded, touching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Just...go to your father’s room! I’m sure he’ll handle you.” Five wide eyed. His “father” wouldn’t go easy on him this time. “Five, go, now!” Five nodded has he got up, packed his stuff and left. Before leaving, he heard a bunch of other teens snickering. This wasn’t unusual. Five didn’t have any friends here, only enemies (I guess you could say.) 

Five walked down several halls to finally get to his dad’s room. He hesitantly placed three knocks on the door, immediately getting an annoyed “come in, Five.” The tone always scared Five, cause he knew that tone meant Duckworth was angry, and when Duckworth got angry, Five was usually at the receiving end. Five slowly and hesitantly walked towards his father, taking seat next to Duckworth. Duckworth was hunched over his desk with his finger on the bridge of his nose as well. 

“What have I told you, Five?” Duckworth said, sounding more like a question then a statement. “You gonna have to focus, otherwise you’re gonna get punished.” Five looked down at his shoes, ashamed. 

“I know, sir. And I am really sorry” Five apologized, trying to keep his nerves together. “I...I just...it’s very hard to focus.” 

“I know, and you are gonna have to learn how to make it less hard, cause I definitely don’t like punishing you, and I know you don’t like it too” Duckworth said, lying through his teeth. “Now, lets go to the punishment room, shall we?” And with that, the two was off. The punishment room was a few flights down from where Duckworth’s office was. The walk there was silent. Immediately once they arrived, Duckworth kicked the door behind them before grabbing what he needed. A switch and a knife. Five stared at the two punishment implements, fearful. “Five, you know the drill” Five nodded, now I’m the process of getting his uniform off. Five was given a black and red uniform, a uniform much different from the others. 

“Up against the wall” he demanded. Five instantly did as told knowing the consequences if he didn’t. “Now stay still.” Without warning, Five felt a stabbing pain in his back, causing him to whimper. He’s little body slowly trembled in fear has the man cut slightly into Five’s skin. He didn’t cut enough for a Five to bleed out ever, just enough to teach him a lesson. “That’s right, don’t fight it” Duckworth whispered has he kept cutting. 

After a minute more, he was done. Five was allowed to collapse to his feet for a few minutes before being pulled back to his feet. “Once again, up against the wall” Duckworth said, pushing his “son” against the wall, forcefully. “Your punishment isn’t half done.” 

Five’s whole body tensed up when he felt the switch rub against his bare sore back. He was prepared his body for any and all impact of the switch. After a moment of waiting, a loud smack could be hard. The switch came down on Five’s back, hard, causing the boy to let out a scream. Not so later after that, the switch made contact again. Five’s tears ran down his cheek has the man started whipping him mercilessly. Honestly, both him and Duckworth thought he would be almost numb at this point, but apparently not.

Five was about to get another smack when a loud siren and red flashing lights interrupted their session. Duckworth cursed under his breath before placing the knife and switch down gently. “Stay there!” He told Five before leaving. when he opened the door, it revealed five’s classmates running in the direction to the exit. Five was confused until a noise on the intercom explained it all. “Code red, the students are escaping, code red!” Five fidgeting with his hands. He didn’t wanna disobey his father. If Duckworth found him, he would be in for it big time. 

“Come on, kid!” Five looked up to see a teenage boy standing at the door way. The boy was definitely not one of Five’s classmates. “We’re escaping.” The boy offered Five a hand. After a moment, he hesitantly grabbing it, immediately being dragged to the exit. 

The last thing Five remembers is escaping, and suddenly everything went dark.


	3. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five is being chased has he stumbles up on a not so-familiar house with a not so familiar face.

“Hey kid!” 

Five eyes opened wide has the noise of honking horns and yelling could be heard. Five groaned has his back and head was experiencing so much pain, which wasn’t surprising. Five slowly made his way on his two feet, wiping his uniform off. After he did so, he only now noticed why there was so many honking and yelling go on. He was in the middle of the road! “Move it, kid!” They yelled. Shit! How the hell did he get here? 

Five quickly ran crossed the road, making it to the other side safely. The boy looked around, examining and taking in his surroundings. The bright yellow light in the sky blinding him. It’s been close to a year since Five felt the heat coming from the sun. Hell, his memory was so screwed he didn’t even remember the sun. Five kept looking, trying to find a place to sleep, and hopefully to eat. He knows he’s dad (Duckworth)wouldn’t approve, but if Duckworth found him, Five eating without permission wouldn’t be a problem. 

“There he is!” Five heard two men say a few feet back. Hargreeves looked in their direction, only to notice Mister Wilson being one of them. Shit, shit, shit. Five scurried off, hoping he was able to put run them(if they even were running after him.) Even if they weren’t, he didn’t wanna take any chances. 

_______

It was a typical morning for Klaus Hargreeves. Waking up at 10 to an almost empty house, eating the breakfast his mom(Grace) made, and watching tv with Ben(his ghost brother) sitting on the couch arm, being annoying. Klaus has to find ways to stay sober, find ways to distract him.Somehow, watching cartoons was one of the ways. While watching certain cartoons, he started having some good flashbacks to when he was a child, which was rare. His and his siblings lives were not all that good, so any of them having a lot of good memories about their childhood was very unlikely. 

“When are you gonna take a shower?” Ben asked, wiping air away from his ghosty nose. “You stink.” Klaus just did what he always did when Ben started talking. Ignore him. He just kept his eyes on the tv has he crunches on some potato chips. Klaus stayed in the position he was for a while, never leaving the couch, up until the door bell ring throughout the house, scaring Klaus have to death. “That was just the doorbell” Ben giggled. 

“That was just the doorbell” Klaus locked his ghosty brother has he got up to answer it. Has he opened the door, his eyes widened. Before him Number Five! His younger brother! He was back!? “F-Five..?” Klaus rose a brow. He didn’t know wether or not this was real. Maybe he was dreaming, or maybe this is Five’s ghost that he accidentally summoned. Was five dead? 

The young boy turned his head at the hearing of his name, his hands fidgeting and his body trembling. “H-Hey , s-sir” Five ended up stuttering out. “I-is there b-by a-any chance I can c-come in? I-I have no p-place to go, and...” While stuttering up a storm, the teenager kept looking over his shoulder. “A-and...p-please. I-I’ll do anything. I-I won’t stay long. I-I’ll do c-chores, anything, to stay for a bit.” 

Klaus stared down at his brother, now utterly confused. Five didn’t seem to recognize Klaus whatsoever. Not only that, but he seemed scared. “You don’t remember me?” Klaus whispered, gaining Five’s attention again. 

“Where is that little brat?” Both of them heated a few feet away. Klaus swore he could hear the kid’s heart beat pounding. Klaus took a peak outside to notice some dudes searching for something. He looked back at Five to see those two dudes were what he was looking at. They must be the ones who took him! 

“Five, why don’t you come in here?” Klaus said, softly grabbing his brother’s smol hand. He felt has Five flinched at the sudden touch, but allowed Klaus to take him inside. Klaus shut and locked the door behind them has he guided his younger brother further into the room. “What happened to you?” Klaus whispered, not expecting any answer(which was great since Five didn’t seem to hear him.) the man examined his little brother’s frame. His red and black uniform had blood stains on it and had rips. Klaus could easily see Five’s rib cage underneath his uniform. He could also see some of the bruises and cuts Five had through the rips. Five’s hair was a mess, some parts of it sticking up, he’s hair was both bloody and greasy. 

Klaus really wanted to just give his younger brother a tight hug. Oh, he has missed his brother so damn much. I mean, they all did, but Klaus missed seeing Five sneak downstairs at night to get, like, his sixth coffee THAT night. He missed hearing Five ramble on about time travel, math, and all of his interests. He missed all of that. But he didn’t wanna scare Five away, it was obvious he didn’t remember him, and Klaus knew Five would try to fight him if he suddenly touches him. 

“Klaus-“ Grabbing the attention of the man and boy was the Hargreeve’s Android mother, Grace. At first, she didn’t know what to think seeing her human son, her now not-missing son, standing before her and Klaus. Five glanced up at her, only to look back down. He didn’t wanna do anything that would get him kicked out or punished. “Five, darling, you’re home.” Five was confused has he rose his head up slightly. How did she know his name? Klaus noticed the confusion and walked over to his mother. “What is it, dear?” She asked Klaus, knowing something was up. 

“I don’t think Five remembers us” Klaus explained. “He called me sir, and he’s looking at both us right now, confused.” Grace took another look at the frightened child, only know realizing how malnourished and beaten her youngest son’s body looked. If this was true, no wonder Five can’t remember anything. 

“Okay” Grace smiles sweetly at Klaus before slowly and calmly walking over to Five. “Hey there” she started, her voice calming and soothing. Five slowly glanced at the woman, a weak-ish smile(a fake smile) across his face. 

“H-hey there, ma’am” he stuttered, not knowing what else to say. “I-I’m Sorry, I-if I-I’m being a burden f-for just knocking and coming in” the boy added, apologizing to both Grace and Klaus. Apologizing wasn’t what Five was known for, at least not until now. Grace rubbed her thumb softly and gently over Five’s cheek. 

“No need to apologize” she told him, that sweet smile not going away anytime soon. “You’re not being a burden. We are happy you came to us. Now, why don’t I help you take a bath? Doesn’t that sound nice?” Did she just offer him, a complete stranger(or at least that’s what Five thought), to take a nice bath? Five was hesitant while answering with a stuttering “yes, please, ma’am.” 

Grace smiles softly has she offered him her hand, which he accepted. She then lead Five upstairs, to the bathroom, helping him with the bath. 

_______

Klaus leaned against the wall, standing right next to bathroom door. “You really missed him, didn’t you?” A way to familiar voice could be heard. Klaus sighed has he turned to look at his ghost brother, Ben, standing beside him. 

“Is that even a question? Of course, I missed him” Klaus replied, seemingly annoyed. He wasn’t annoyed, he was filled with joy knowing his baby brother is back, but he was also filled with sadness. His baby brother may have came hack, but he came back with bruises, cuts, scrapes, blood stains, all of that shit. Hell, he’s probably dealing with a lot of trauma. 

Once he heard the water running, He watched has his mother stepped out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. “So..?” Grace promised Klaus that she would examine the top half of Five’s naked body to see what all he was hiding under that uniform. 

“He has knife cuts that I had to disinfect, several switch marks meaning he’s been whipped, and tons of bruises. He seems to be suffering memory loss, I would like to say it’s temporary, but there’s no way to be for sure.” With this information, Klaus’ face dropped. Five may not ever remember his family again? Brings him back to reality was Grace’s hand softly touching Klaus’ shoulder, reassuring him. “It’s gonna he okay. Just be patient and slowly introduce him from things in his childhood that may spark his memory, okay? Now, I’m gonna make Five, you, and the others a big meal. When a Five is done, help him get dressed, and bring him and yourself down here, okay?” Klaus Gabe his mom a weak smile, nodding in response. “Now, stay with Five, and make sure he’s okay.” And with that, she walked downstairs. 

______

In the bathroom was smol Five Hargreeves, curled up into a ball. It’s been so long he’s forgotten how to bathe. It’s been so long since Five seen a friendly face. Been so long since he got to eat a full meal. Been so long since he got a nice, warm, calm bath. 

But five hated the silence. 

No, Five did not like loud noises, but he couldn’t stand the silence. Every moment there’s silence, it gives his mind just enough time to hurt him, make him remember some of the times he was miserable, weak, and much more. Five didn’t wanna remember those times. He didn’t wanna relive them. He didn’t wanna go backs, and who could blame him? Every day was a daily beating coming his way. Wether it was or wasn’t his fault, Five would always get punished for the tiniest things, and he knew he deserved them(or at least, that’s what he thought.) he thought he deserved every beating, every bruise, every cut that he had on his body.

Five rocked himself back and forth, not doing much else in the tub. Finally, a noise broke the silence. It was that man, knocking on the door. “Fivey? You okay in there?” Five didn’t know what to response. He obviously wasn’t okay, and he accepted and acknowledged that fact, but he didn’t wanna be a burden, so he didn’t respond. “Fivey? Can I come in?” Honestly, Five needed a comfort buddy. Someone that will talk no matter if the other person responds or not. 

After taking a shakey breath, Five stutters a “yes, sir.” And with that response, Klaus slowly came in, and his eyes almost immediately widened at the sight of five. He had several bruises, cuts, and scraps, and his body was malnourished. Klaus sat down next to the bathtub, on the floor, taking a good close look at Five. “Look at him” Klaus heard Ben say. Ben was sitting on the counter where the sink was, looking at his little brother. What have these people done to him? “This is such an upsetting sight” Ben admitted. 

Five stayed silent, pulling his legs close to his chest, feeling tears threatening to be let go. “So...” Klaus thought of a subject to talk about, but failed. He didn’t wanna overwhelm the kid or anything. “You need help?” Klaus finally realized Five was still dirty, and was just sitting there. 

“Y-yes, sir” the boy stuttered. Klaus pulled off a fake smile has he grabbed the bath supplies he needed to help wash this kid up. 

_____

After the bath, Klaus helped wash Five off, and allowed him to burrow one of Klaus’ childhood hoodies and pants. They were pretty baggy on Five, obviously, but it worked. Five was now all cozy. Klaus then guided him downstairs into the kitchen, where they found Grace setting up the table. “Hey, Klaus, hey, Five” She looked up from what she was doing. “Hope you had a great bath.” 

“I-I-I did ma’am, t-thank you...B-by the way. For a-allowing me to t-take a bath” Five stuttered has he hesitantly sat down, looking at Klaus for any sign of annoyance. When Five sat somewhere without knowing if he was even allowed to sit there, Duckworth made him pay. Klaus just sat down next to his brother, staring. 

Five just stared down at his hands, fidgeting, avoid any and all eye contact. “You’re scaring him” Ben said, now sitting next to Klaus. Klaus wise eyes has ben helped him realize Five seemed more frightened by the older man’s stare, and who could blame him? 

“Oh, and Klaus?” Grace called out from the oven. Klaus looked over his shoulder, his mother grabbing his full attention. “I called the others, I didn’t tell them about Five, but I did tell them to come whenever they can. I wanted you to be the one to tell them that their brother was back.” Klaus nodded in response. 

Five just sat there, fidgeting. He was spaced out once again from the fear and anxiety consuming his tiny body. He didn’t hear much of what the strange robot lady was saying. What soon caught his attention was the food on the stove, making his stomach growl once he noticed. “You hungry, Five?” Klaus giggles weakly, trying to stay positive, for his little brother. 

Was he hungry? Of course he was. His last full meal would have to be almost two weeks from today. He lost his eating privileges frequently, and all he was allowed was some bread. “Well, if he is, that’s great” Grace smiles sweetly has she placed a full plate of multiple types of food in front of Five, who just stared at it. Was this meant for him? Was this stranger actually giving him food? He didn’t have to work to earn it? Five stared at the multiple food choices he had on the plate, seeming surprised and amazed. “Here, you go, hun.” 

“T-thank y-you, m-ma’am” Five smiles brightly. “S-so much.” 

“You’re welcome” Grace smiled back. “And you can call me mom.” 

“M-mom” Five whispered, repeating that word to keep it memorized in his brain. Klaus weakly smiled has he glanced every once in a while, watching his malnourished brother pick up the fork full of delicious-looking food, only to see him put his fork back down. His punishment wasn’t over, he just remembered. Five wasn’t allowed to eat for a full two weeks, it hasn’t been a full two weeks yet. 

“Five? What’s wrong?” Klaus questioned, raising a confused, concern brow. Five felt guilty, knowing the work this mother had to go through to cook him and her actual children something. He knew it was rude not to at least try someone’s food, so they know it wasn’t a total waste of time. But Five knew that if he ate this, and if Duckworth found out, the punishment would be moved to a whole month, and he’d be suffering a lot more then some cuts and whippings. 

“I-I...n-nothing, j-just...” Five repeatedly stumble over his words, honestly getting a little self aggravated. “I-I’m n-not allowed t-to eat. I-if I e-eat...I-I’ll be p-punished. B-b-big time.” Punished? Klaus opened his mouth as if he was ready to speak, but all that could be heard was air escaping his mouth. He wanted to make sure his tone and voice hinted no sadness. He wanted to make sure his voice stayed calm and collected. 

“Punished?” Klaus questioner, raising a concerning, confusing, curious brow. “Punished by who? And punished how?” Five hesitatingly looked at Klaus, fear showed clearly in the young thirteen year old’s eyes. “F-Five? Bud?” 

“H-Him” the boy whispered in a stutter. Five couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of his “father.” Duckworth has put Five through so much hell, and just saying“him” in reference to his “father” made the memories come flooding his mind. 

“Who?” Klaus questioned, wanting to give his poor brother a hug right now. 

“M-My dad” Five allowed tears to roll down his face as the memories came flooding back. Every single punishment, every single cruel word came flooding back hitting Five in the face. The response confused Klaus, since their father was dead. “H-he beats me” Five added, in a whisper. Five’s tiny body started to shake.”H-He w-whips me, h-he c-cuts me, h-he...” Five felt has his heart pounding in his chest. His breathing become heavy. Klaus noticed the signs pretty quickly, putting a very soft, gently, reassuring hand on Five’s shoulder. 

Klaus tried to stay strong, show he wasn’t angry or upset, but not at Five. He was angry and upset at himself. Maybe if he fought Five hard enough before Five could walk off, this wouldn’t of happened. He was also angry at this “father” character, which was justifiable. He put his younger brother through hell, and for no reason whatsoever, he had every right to be angry. But he couldn’t show that, nor yet, not when Five needed him the most. 

“Hey, bud, look up at me” Klaus said through soothing, calming voice. Five looked up at Klaus slowly. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. He can’t get you here, they can’t get you here. You are safe now, Five. You’re home.” Home. A word Five’s heard a lot of. 

“This your home now, Number Five” 

“Why would you want to leave? This is your home, Number Five. Why leave it?” 

That was only two of most times he’s heard the word ‘home.’ Five’s breathing slowly became less heavy, and his mind became less flooded with memories and less foggy. “Pinky promise?” Five asked, like an innocent child. Hell, Five was an innocent child, who was soon stripped away of his innocence at the fault of his siblings not noticing he was gone until the next day and the douchebags that put him through shit. 

Klaus smiled weakly, sticking his pinky out. “Pinky promise” Klaus nodded before the two put their pinky’s together of second or two before separating them. “Now, how about you eat and I’ll show you to your room, you can take a nap in there if you want after, okay?” 

Five gave Klaus a weak smile before going back to his food, and Boy, was it delicious. Five doesn’t remember when the last time he had a good, decent meal. Once the boy was finished, he was full and also sleepy as fuck. The boy had actually fallen asleep on the table when Klaus had to go get something. Klaus soon came back to see the sight of little number five asleep on the table, look absolutely peaceful. 

Klaus smiled weakly to nobody but himself before he picked up five, taking Five to his room. Klaus felt has the you boy buried his face in Klaus’s chest, still peaceful asleep. Once he got there, he gently put Five in his bed, and covered him up. After that, he crouched down to give five a small forehead kiss. “Have a good nap, Fivey” Klaus whispered. “We missed you so much. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go!   
> Hope ya like it!


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five is sleeping peacefully has the siblings start coming in. Unfortunately, he starts having a nightmare, or more like a flashback.

The siblings came in one by one, asking Klaus what he needed to tell them, given that’s what their mom said. Klaus told them he has a surprise to show them, but they had to be quiet and walk slowly. Klaus lead his family upstairs and made the stand in front of a way to familiar door to a way to familiar room. “Klaus, why our we in front of Fiv-“ Klaus rose a finger at his noisy brother, Diego. He then pressed his finger against his lips. 

“He’s sleeping” Klaus responded, placing his hand back beside his hips. The siblings tilted their heads in total confusion. Did Klaus allow a stranger into their house and in Five’s room? They haven’t touched that room since Five disappeared, and they definitely didn’t wanna start now. Klaus slowly opened the door just a tad to peak inside. He smiled weakly before opening the door fully, allowing the siblings inside. “Remember. Walk slowly” he reminded them before he walked in himself. 

“Is that...?” Klaus heard Allison asked, her face showing confusion, concern, and happy. In front of their eyes was a still bruised face, very skinny Five Hargreeves asleep in a formation of a ball, hugging a pillow almost has big has he was. He looked small, innocent, different. The sight made all the siblings happy (cause they got their missing baby brother back), but also heartbroken. What happened to him? 

“It is” Klaus answered, his voice sounding weak. “He was being chased by this men. Big scary men, and he happened to stumble upon our house. When I opened the door he head blood stains all over his clothes, blood al over his hair, almost infected cuts, and a lot more.” 

“What happened to him?” Luther asked, raising a brow at his brother. 

“I don’t know much, I’m letting Five opening up to me when he’s ready, I recon and you all do the same” Klaus replied. Wow. When did Klaus become the parental sibling? “Also, he doesn’t remember us. Mom says he’s suffering memory lose.” 

“Is it temporary?” Luther questioned. 

“We don’t know. Mom said to just put him around anything that can trigger his memory a bit more” Klaus answered. “He’s a lot more fragile then he was a few months ago. Try to have an indoor voice and not making an loud noises.” 

_________

“You just don’t know when to quiet, do ya, Five?” 

Five was crawling, trying his best to get away from Duckworth has possible. Unfortunately, he didn’t have many options. He couldn’t get out of them given the door was locked, and he couldn’t teleport since the force field was still around the building. “Oh, no, no, no” Duckworth grabbed ahold of Five’s skinny ankles, pulling him closer. “You’re not getting out of this one.” Once Five was pulled close enough, Duckworth stomped on the boy’s poor bruised back, cause the boy to let out a little cry. “You were very naughty Five” the man stomped on the boy’s back, hard, once again. “And you know what bad boys get? Don’t you?” 

“T-they get p-punished, s-sir” Five whispered, tears streaming down his face. Five’s right cheek was roughly against the concrete floor. Duckworth kicked Five in the ribs, making the teenage groan in pain. “P-please, sir.” Duckworth didn’t give a damn about the kid’s begging. All he cared about was Five not getting out of this room unpunished. Five tried to get up, only to be pushed back down. 

“Do not move! You understand me!?” The man yelled, his voice echoing through out the room. He grabbed the Thirteen year old’s head, pressing it roughly into the concrete floor. Five swore their had to blood rolling down one of his cheeks. He felt the warm liquid cal down. “You’re a little whiny bitch ass.” Duckworth grabbed Five off of the ground, only to throw him harsh back down. 

“S-sir, I didn’t do I-it, though” Five was licked up again, his feet not touching the ground. Duckworth had a very tight grip on the teens arms. 

“Then who did!” Duckworth questioned the crying, bleeding, pleading teenager. “If it wasn’t you, then who?” The man shook the teen violently, impatiently waiting for an answer. The boy looked over his shoulder to see three of his male classmates watching them from the glass window, snickering. They were the ones that trashed the entire classroom, and Five watched, unfortunately he was the only caught. They were the real problematic troublemaking powerful teens, not Five. 

But Five knew they wouldn’t believe him. That his “dad” wouldn’t believe him. Five just stayed silent, sobbing. Duckworth, though, did not accept silence. He wanted an answer and he wanted it now. “You know what...” he threw five back on the ground before going to get something in the far corner. Five didn’t dare look at what Duckworth was getting until Duck worth was only inches away. A bat. He was holding a bat. Shit. Five wide eyes as he tried to get up, tried to to walk away, but he couldn’t. He was paralyzed with fear. 

_______

“No! Please! I’ll be good” 

The yelling alarm the siblings, who were still in the room, sitting. The boy twist and turned in his sleep. “Please! Please!” The boy let out a little whimper. “I’ll be good! I’ll be good!” Klaus immediately went into action softly picking up the crying, sobbing, still asleep boy. “I’ll be good! Please! No more!” The sight was heartbreaker to watch or hear. 

“Shhh” Klaus shushed into the boys ear. “It’s okay. You’re safe now. You’re safe.” Kalus pulled his crying brother closer to his chest. “It’s gonna be okay.” After some more soothing, the boy calmed down and slowly woke up to tear stained cheeks and strangers all staring at him. He felt Klaus’ warm skin and clothing touch his. Someone slightly familiar. He buried his head into Klaus’ chest, saying a muffled “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry for what?” Klaus asked, slowly and gently stroking the poor boy’s hair. 

“I’m sorry for screaming. P-please d-don’t p-punish me. I-I’ll be a-a good b-boy. P-please d-don’t use a b-bat.” Five’s body trembled has Klaus held him tighter. 

“It’s okay. We are not gonna punish you, whatsoever” Klaus replied. “You’re safe now.” Five sniffled has he looked up, realizing once again that their were people looking at him. “Oh, Five...” Klaus just remembered. “These are my siblings. That’s Luther. That’s Diego, Allison, and Vanya.” (Ben was also there, but since five couldn’t see him, there was no need for an introduction.) “and I’m Klaus” Klaus added. 

Five shyly waved his hand. “H-hi. N-nice to meet y-you. I-I’m Five.” The boy’s stuttering and the fear in his voice broke everyone’s heart (even ben’s.) the siblings didn’t know what, who, or how this happened, but they knew one thing. 

They were gonna kill the son of a bitch that decided to touch a hand on their brother.


	5. Sweets and Pillow Forts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Five and Klaus bake cookies and grab some ice cream for them and the family, the Hargreeves siblings have a surprised for their ex-missing brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m updating fast. :D

Duckworth paced around his room, for any of his men to come back, hopefully with Five. Duckworth clenched his hands into a fist. They found some (not all) of the boys that had escaped, but Duckworth didn’t care about them. Each man in the academy had a so-called child figure, Five’s was Duckworth’s. Five was the only teen he so-called “cared” about. Oh, when he gets his hands on that beat he wi-

Breaking his train of thought was two of his men, Wilson and Miracle, entering his office, out of breath. “So..?” Duckworth questioned, impatiently, not wanting to wait til they catches breath. He could already tell they didn’t get Number a Five, given his direct orders were to find Five and bring him straight to his office (NOT Five’s cell.) 

“We....couldn’t...find...him...boss” Miracle replied, still catching his breath. 

“Well, actually, we did find him” Wilson added on to clarify. “We chased him for a good ten minutes, but then lost him again.” Duckworth was boiling mad at these two men, the men he considered brothers. How could a thirteen year old with a bruised...everything...out run two healthy, strong men!? Pathetic! 

“Then why are you here then?!” Duckworth yelled, questioning. “In less you find Five, Do not come back here to the academy, you understand me!” The two men were surprised by what their boss said. Wilson was going to speak, but decided against it. 

“Okay, sir” Wilson looked over at his partner, who seemed to still be catching breath. “Come on, Miracle, lets go find that brat.” 

_____

Everyone was staring once again, but this time in the living room. Five was still on Klaus’ lap, not wanting to move in less told to do so. Five also stared at these strangers Klaus calls his siblings. They all look like nice people, but Five learned a thing or two back in the academy. You can’t trust no one, not even if they seem nice. 

“Tell them to stop staring at him!” Ben, who was bent over the couch, snapped at Klaus. “They are scaring him!” Ben was always great at telling people’s emotions, even if the emotions wasn’t hinted in their facial expressions or voice. Even if dead, Ben still had that gift, which could probably help Klaus and their family with helping Five. 

“Guys, stop staring at the poor kid” Klaus spoke out, pulling Five closer. Almost immediately they stopped staring. They had no intention of scaring their baby brother, they didn’t want too. They wanted him to know he was safe. That he can trust them. “Hey, Fivey?” Klaus caught the boy’s attention, his big blue eyes now staring at Klaus. “You want any sweets? Cookies? Ice cream?” 

Sweets. Something Five was never allowed to eat. Hell, even when his memory wasn’t so jacked up he still wouldn’t eat any. All Five did was nod, not exactly knowing what cookies and Ice cream was, whatsoever. Klaus smiled has he carried the fragile little boy to the kitchen. He gently sat Five down on the counter has he got what he needed to make home baked cookies and get the ice cream. Klaus wasn’t known to cook apt, but when Klaus was little and he had time, Grace would show him, and allowed him to help make and prepare dinner at times. Those were the days. 

Klaus started cooking has the rest of the siblings walked in. “Are we sure we wanna let Klaus cook? He’ll probably burn the whole house down” Diego somewhat teased. 

“I’ll have you know I am a professional cook” Klaus responded in a teasing tone. “I make the best sweets in town.” Five watched Klaus cook, his eyes watching with interest. Klaus noticed this and smiles. “Five?” This caught the boy’s attention almost immediately. “You wanna help me cook?” Five’s eyes widened has he opened his mouth. He wanted to say yes, but he hesitated. 

“W-What I-if I b-burn d-down the house?” Five questioned, raising a brow. 

“You won’t, besides we will always be able to put fires out with our fire extinguisher” Klaus smiled. 

Five smiled. Maybe he could cook then. 

Has Five and Klaus baked away, the others tried to keep their staring at a minimum. They couldn’t believe that THAT tiny, smol boy was their brother. The same brother that helped them stop the apocalypse. The same brother that traveled through time at only four years old only to be stuck in an post-apocalyptic world. It was hard not to stare, though it was okay for Benny Boy to stare. five couldn’t see him nor hear him, only Klaus could. 

Ben stared at Five for a long time, looking at every visible bruise and cut that was on his baby brother. Ben couldn’t believe it either. Klaus glanced over at Ben multiple times to see him watching Five, his facial expression showing both heartbreaking yet happy. He was heartbroken that this was Five, all bruised and cut up. All fearful, but he was happy to have his brother back (despite the fact that Five couldn’t see him) and that a Five actually looked somewhat happy at the moment. 

This wasn’t the first time Ben (or Vanya) seen Five bruises though. They all were sent to their rooms (except Number Five.) Five had cursed out their father, trying to stand up for Vanya. Unfortunately, that got him severely punished. He beaten, and was unable to use his powers to teleport, and he was unable to do anything but crawl to his room. Ben and Vanya saw their youngest brother crawling through the halls, trying to make it to his room. The two offered to help, and Five accept the kind offer, and they did so. Helped tuck him in and told him goodnight has well. 

That’s a memory Ben is happy Five doesn’t remember. 

_______

When Five and Klaus was done, every Hargreeves sibling (excluding Ben) was gone. “Now, where is everyone?” Klaus questioned, confused and surprised they happened to sneak off with either Five or Klaus not noticing. Five just shrugged in response. Klaus placed the pan of cookies off the stove and onto the counter before picking up Five, the boy wrapping his small arms around Klaus’ neck. The two slowly walked inside the living room to see nothing. No one was around. Klaus rose a brow has he carried Five upstairs. Maybe they were in their rooms..? 

Klaus knocked on every door but his and Five’s only to find no one. Again. Where the fuck were they? They couldn’t be in Klaus’ or Five’s room...could they? Klaus first checked his room, to see no one(that wasn’t a surprise.) Klaus was about to open Five’s room when he heard a loud noise coming from inside. Noise of some laughter and giggling. Definitely his siblings, but why the fuck were they hanging out in Five’s room? Klaus slowly opened the door and was amazed at what he saw. It was a huge as pillow fort(probably so Luther could fit in.) and Klaus wasn’t the only one amazed. 

Five was too, and so was Ben. 

“W-What is this?” Five questioned, his eyes sparkling with amazement. 

Klaus giggles at how amazed Five was. Honestly, it was cute and adorable seeing their little bro happy. “This is pillow and blanket fort little buddy” Klaus answered Five’s question, giving him a warm smile. “You wanna go in with the others?” 

“Yeah, Five, Come in” Allison smiled. “We made this for you after all.” Five smiles brightly and nodded, answering Klaus’ question. 

“Okay, well...” Klaus placed Five down next to Vanya in the tent, the kid immediately making his way onto Vanya’s lap. Hasn’t even been here for 24 hours, and he already knows he’s favorite spot his sitting on someone’s lap, preferably Klaus, but Vanya gave great vibes, making Five trust her. Vanya didn’t mind. She smiled down at her baby brother, messing with his air. “The cookies are done and should be cooled off yet fresh. I’ll go get them and some bowls for ice cream.” 

Klaus went to do just that. 

Five looked around the room to see the faces he wishes he remembered more of. “VV!” Five suddenly hugged Vanya, which was surprising, but Vanya hugged back. She loved this, he loved this, the siblings loved seeing this. Five was very slowly making progress, and slowly feeling more and more comfortable with his siblings presence. 

Klaus soon came back to see the adorable sight, and smiled. “Who wants cookies?” Klaus smiled has everyone, including Five, rose their hands yelling “me.” Just like it was when they were children. Klaus handed out once cookie to everyone, placing the pan with more cookies in the middle. He also put six bowls and tubs of different flavored ice cream in the middle with it. 

Five num his cookie and hummed while doing so. He rocked he’s head gently back and forth as if he was listening to some music in his head. “Five, bud, was the coolie any good?” Klaus questioned has Five was finishing up. The kid immediately nodded his head with a bright smile. “See? Told you guys I wasn’t a bad cook!” 

“Well, I gotta hand it to you Klaus” Luther replies. “We didn’t think you were such a good cook, but this? Is probably one of the most delicious homemade cookies we’ve had.” 

Everyone agreed with Klaus has they finally decided to get some ice cream. Klaus asked Five what he wanted, and Five didn’t know. He doesn’t even remember what Ice Cream looks like. Klaus decided to give Five a tiny spoonful of each ice cream, feeding it to him, having him see which one he liked. The ice cream was, of course, cold, making the kid shiver a few times. Finally he made a decision. 

“So, Five, which one did you like the best?” Klaus questioned the boy. 

“Mint chocolate” Five pointed at the Mint chocolate Chip tub. The siblings weren’t that surprised. Five was always a “mint chocolate chip” kind of guy. Klaus smiled as he scooped some Mint Chocolate chip, putting it in a bowl, handing it to his brother. 

“Tank you” Five said in a baby type voice, eating his ice cream. 

The siblings rose a brow at their brother. Five wasn’t one to do “baby talk.” Diego leaned towards Klaus. “Why is he talking like that?” Diego questioned in a whisper. Klaus just gave a shrug. The answer went unanswered (at least for now) as the siblings went back to eating their sweets, making some conversation including Five. 

________

A few inches away from the Umbrella academy sat a parked car on the side of the road. People ignored the strangers inside, not thinking much of why they were randomly parked (cause it’s usual for cars to be parked on the side of the road.) Inside was none other then Wilson and Miracle, with binoculars, being able to see the second floor of the umbrella academy. 

“You see them, Danny?” Miracle questioned, being binocular-less. 

“Yeah, I see them” Wilson responses. “I see that brat as well.” Wilson handed the binoculars to Miracle, allowing him to take a look. 

“Oh, yeah, I see him” Miracle smirked. “A pillow fort? How cute. When will we go in and grab him?” 

“Tonight, when everyone is asleep” Wilson smirked right back as they drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few things I wanna say:   
> Five is both mentally and physically thirteen in this AU. That’s why they call him their youngest/baby brother.  
> Second, he’s talking like a baby cause he’s involuntarily age regressing. I’m clarify and all that just in case it wasn’t clear or anything.  
> Also, sorry if me updating fast is bugging, etc, anyone


	6. Intruders and Fighting (BAD chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Five sleeps, intruders Managua to get inside the house, looking for their baby brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: BAD CHAPTER ALERT! BAD WRITING ALERT! 
> 
> I kinda rushed with this one, ngl.(an actual explanation will be down in the end notes)

Night fell surprisingly fast that day, everyone made their way out of the fort and out the room after saying goodnight to their brother. Klaus being the last to leave, giving he wanted to tuck in Five. The man carried his baby brother, who was already half asleep, to his bed. He soon laid him down, gently, covering his body up. “How’s that?” Klaus questioned in a small whisper, referring to the tucking. 

Five glanced up at Klaus with a sleep-ish smile. “Dat’s good. Tank you, Klaus-y” Five answered. Klaus swore just heart was melting. 

“Okay, I’ll be in the room beside you. If you need me or any of the others, just knock on our door, okay?” Klaus smiled. Five nodded as a yawn escaped his lips in response. “Okay, goodnight.” Kalus got up from his crouching position making his way out the room, turning the lights off before closing the door behind him. Five almost instantly fell asleep. 

_________

Right outside the academy was Miracle and Wilson in ski masks, making sure their outfit camouflaged with the dark. “Hey, Give me a hand, why don’t ya?” Wilson whispered at Miracle. “I wanna see if I can make it to that window.” Miracle places his hands under one of Wilson’s feet, helping him up to see through the second story’s window (or, at least, one of them.) 

“You see him?” Miracle questioned, has he was struggling to keep holding the man’s almost full weight in his hands. Wilson scanned around the room. Their was the pillow fort, and only inches from the fort was none other then little Five Hargreeves, sleeping peacefully. 

“Yeah, yeah I see him” Wilson smirked, he smirked an evil ass smirk. Before either could say anymore, Wilson’s body started moving out of his control. “What the fuck Miracle, what’s going on down there?” Wilson whispered, looking down at his partner. 

“I...can’t...hold...you..” before the man could finish his sentence Wilson came tumbling down on Miracle, making them both fall hard on the ground with a loud thud. 

_______

The siblings made their way down to the kitchen, putting the ice cream back where it was found. “Are we not gonna talk about the baby talking Five was doing?” Diego reminded them. To be fair, everyone was thinking about why Five was talking the way he was. 

“Well, I heard that some people do this thing called age regressing. Meaning they go back mentally younger then their actual age” Vanya explained has she sat down at the table. “It’s used as a coping mechanism most of the time, and with all the shit Five’s been through, it would surprise me if he didn’t use some sort of coping mechanism.” The siblings took in this information. 

Until a thud interrupted their train of thought. 

“The fuck” Luther whispered. The siblings could hear some arguing going on behind their front door. An intruder. 

“Vanya, dim the light” Diego demanded, has he slowly and carefully walked toward the door. Luther followed behind, both trying their best to make the littlest noises if possible. Vanya dimmed the lights from inside, only allowing a bit of light inside left (other then the moon’s light of course.) “I’ll check who’s there first, okay?” Diego gave Luther no time to react or talk before he silent yet quickly opened the front door, jumping out. “Who’s out here!” Diego had one of his blades in hand, ready to use if needed. Silence. Silence and nothingness was all that was out there. 

“There’s no one out he-“ Diego couldn’t even finish his sentence when a electric cord wrapped around his neck all of the sudden. He gagged has someone tried to strangle him. Hell, he was being strangled. “L-Luther!” He gagged out trying his best to get out of whoever’s grip, but unfortunately failed. This was the only time he has ever wanted Luther’s power of abnormal super strength. Whoever was distracted to notice the big ‘giant’ until it was to late. 

Luther grabbed the person from behind, squeezing him tight, which made his grip on the cord that was strangling his brother go. “Why are you trespassing?” Luther questioned, not expecting the man to actually answer. 

“None of you goddamn business” the man simply responded. If Luther said he was surprised by this man’s response, he’d be lying. Luther’s grip around the man’s stomach only got tight and tighter, causing the man to cough and groan in pain. “Okay, okay! I’m here for the boy!” The man confessed in a cough. 

“Five” both Diego and slither whispered. 

All the sudden a scream could be heard inside the building. Someone else was on there, and from the sounds of it, with a gun. “Diego, go in there and help the others, and make sure Five is save!” Luther demanded has he pushed the man to the ground. “I’ll take care of him.” 

Diego nodded before running inside to see his siblings trying their hardest to fight off the intruder. “Klaus, Vanya, Allison! They are after Five!” Diego swung his knife, which seemed to be heading toward from Vanya, only to sway and turn, stabbing the criminal in the shoulder. The man groaned in pain, dropping his gun has he held his shoulder. “Get him!” 

Has the four three themselves at this mysterious man, all the sudden, the guy disappeared with some help of blue energy. The fuck? “Looking for me?” The Hargreeves siblings looked over their shoulder to spot the man behind them. “If you didn’t already know, I, myself, have powers as well” The man added, straightening his sleeves. “Now, if you excuse me.” The man almost immediately zapped away. 

“Where the fuck did he go?” Klaus questioned, looking all over the kitchen. “He just disappeared.” 

“He can teleport, just like Five” Allison pointed out. “He could be anywhere right now.” 

“But whe-“ all of the sudden, a loud scream came from upstairs. “Oh, shit! Five!” Vanya said, looking up stairs. The four ran upstairs, tripping over each other in the process, making their way to Five’s room. 

Once they finally made it in front of the door, the door was closed. Diego tried to open it with no luck. “It’s locked!” He yelled one anger. The siblings could hear the terries screams and begs coming from inside. Coming from Five. They had to get in there. 

_______

Luther was succeeding in beating this guy to a pulp. “What do you want with our brother?!” Luther was angry, which wasn’t a bad thing. The anger helped him keep fighting, helped him not tire out while throwing and ducking punches and kicks. Luther grabbed the man by his somewhat smaller frame, picking him up above his head. 

“Your brother is...” before the man could successfully finish his sentence, he was thrown harshly onto the ground. “...is...important to our boss” the man finally finished, taking bit to get back up to his feet. 

Luther allowed the man to throw the first punch, waiting for the right time to “rip this bitch’s head off his body.” (not literally, of course.) “You boss? Who’s your boss? And why the fuck does he want my brother?” Luther questioned has he ducked the next thrown punch. 

“I’m not allowed to give you that information” the man replied simply before backing away, ducking a punch from Luther. This was getting the man worn out, and Luther could see it. Fortunately for Luther, he could do this all day long. Luther was about to throw another punches has he heard a brutal, ear splitting scream, sounding like it came from both inside and out. 

Luther glanced, getting distracted, noticing Five’s window was opened, and there was Five in the hands of another mysterious man. He could see the boy’s tears running down his cheeks, trying to get out of the man’s grip. 

“Five!” Luther yelled, and that was one of the last things he yelled before a hard hit took him by surprise, making him fall backwards. 

______

“P-please!” The four heard him cry, not doubt begging the attempting kidnapper to let him free. “I-I’ll do a-anything!” 

Klaus’ head was starting fuzz, his vision starting to blurry with the tears threatening to run down his cheek. But no. No tears. Their was still a chance of them saving Five. Still a chance Five will end up being in there arms. “Klaus” He heard ben call out. “Breath in and out. Calm down. For Five.” For Five. 

He couldn’t save Five in the current panic state. “I’m gonna bust this door down!” Diego backed up til his back hit the wall. Without giving his siblings any time to react, he ran himself into the wooden door, breaking the only barrier from them and their crying brother. The man face the four siblings has they gave Diego and hand up. “Step away from the window!” Diego yelled, grabbing two of his blades. 

“Klaus” Ben whispered, his voice sounding has if he’s saying it right in Klaus’ ear. “You your powers to make me visible again. Maybe I can take this guy.” It’s been a bit since Klaus ever used his power to do such a thing (to make Ben visible to everyone for a few minutes.) Klaus clenched his shaking hands into a fist, slowly turning blue. Electricity starting going in circles around his fists, but unfortunately he was failing. Ben was repeatedly appearing and disappearing in front of everyone’s eyes, making a few (including the man holding five) tilting their heads. 

“I can’t, Ben” Klaus responded has the electricity around his hands faded out. This was one of the few times Klaus actually felt defeated. Five struggled against the man still, knowing he could fall a few feet and risk getting injured. Diego was about to throw himself at this man, but before anyone could do anything, the man blipped again. “Oh great, where is he now?!” 

“Please! Let me go!” They heard a loud cry once again, begging for live. “I’m sorry!” 

“On the roof” Allison whispered. Everyone ran upstairs has fast as they could. They heard Five’s cries getting closer, they felt their heart rip in millions of pieces. Finally, they made it on the roof, seeing Five off the edge still being held tightly by the man. Was this man trying to kill him? 

“Glad you’re head to see your baby brat go bye bye” the man said in a mocking baby voice. Five still repeatedly begged, begged for forgiveness, to be let go. 

______  
Luther finally took the man down with one final head butt. The guy wasn’t dead but he was for sure unconscious. The man fell to the ground, his body laying in a weird ass position. Yeah, he’s not gaining consciousness anytime soon. That’s what he gets for messing with his baby brother. 

“I’m sorry!” Five screams. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Pwease let me go!” Five felt his body very slowly getting out of the man’s grip. 

“Oh shit, Five!” Luther yelled, making sure to get under Five just in case he manages to get out. 

______

Allison made her way to the man, not that close, but close enough to where she could do what she was gonna do next. “I heard a rumor (heard a rumor) you let our brother, Five, go” Allison rumored, her voice echoing. The rumor didn’t seem to work as the only thing the man did was smirk. 

“Okay, I will” And with that Five was let go, Making his way to the ground. The young boy screamed for his live, has everyone panicked, until the screaming stopped. Everyone one the rooftop, and Luther watched what happened next with their mouth opened in surprised. In front of them was a glowing, ghosty Ben Hargreeves using his powers to get Five back to safety. Ben brought Five back up slowly and softly on the ground. Five was still crying, not being able to see, at first, who it was that saved him. 

“Shhh” Ben shushed. “It will be okay. It is okay.” Ben smiles weakly has his baby, still alive brother calmed down. If Ben was being honestly he was heartbroken and angry. 

“W-Who are y-you?” Five questioned has his vision stopped being blurry. 

“I am your brother, Ben” Five was wide eyed by this. He had a brother, and according to Wilson(the man that threw him off the roof) he was the other’s brother too. Five smiled weakly at Ben before going over to the other’s immediately, hugging the first Hargreeve he could get too, this being Diego. 

“DeeDee!” He hugged Diego tightly. Diego swore his heart was melting and breaking. Deedee. He could get use to that. Ben stared at the mysterious man, anger now evident on his face. 

“Now, you!” Ben stretches out one of his tentacles, grabbing ahold of the man, pulling him closer. “If I see you near my baby brother or...hell, even this house, I will not hesitate to kill you.” And with that, Ben swing the man harshly into a wall of another building next door, and unfortunately that didn’t kill him. 

Everyone watched has the man picked up his unconscious partner, before running back into an ally (probably where their vehicle is.) After this, everyone looked up at Ben(still glowing), and soon looked at Klaus. Klaus’ hands were now shaped in a fist, glowing blue, just like Ben. Lil’ Five’s eyes widened in amazement has everyone else’s had their mouths open, speechless. Finally, The blue glow faded away from Klaus’ fists, and with that, Ben. “Five?” Klaus ran over to the others. “Five, you okay, buddy?” Five smiled weakly and nod. 

Five started doing the granny hand motion to Klaus. “Klausie!” Five sung with a smile. His voice sounded as if he’s been screaming a lot, which he had. Diego smiles as he hands Klaus Five, who then lays his head on Klaus’ shoulder. Klaus holds his brother close.Five almost went with Ben. Almost went to all those souls that passed on. Klaus has to make sure that doesn’t happen ever again. 

And so do the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you lovely people! Sorry if that was a weird thing to cal you all. ;D 
> 
> So...I don’t believe the warnings lied. This was bad, and let me explain why. So, every writer I believe is a weakness when it comes to writing certain things. For me, that would have to be fight. I’m awful at writing it, and I believe this is proof of that. I’m trying my best to get better, but this...I wasn’t exactly trying.  
> I also rushed on it, which probably didn’t help.  
> Also, just heads up, if updates start to go slow, that’s because of school! Yay! Can you here the sarcasm through your devices? I hope so. So if I update slowly, that most likely the reason for it. !  
> Also, also, question(s): Was this chapter what you all expected? Did you expect Five to already get kidnapped? Also, were you surprised by Ben’s appearance?  
> Anyway, I believe this is where I say goodbye til next chapter so...goodbye to next chapter!;D <3


	7. I have a brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five asks Klaus about Benny boy. While the family cleans breakfast the next morning, Vanya and Five decide to take a walk throughout the house.

Klaus carries Five into the kitchen, having him sit on top of the kitchen. The man washed his face (which had nervous sweat pouring down) with sink water. “That was...something” the two heard Luther say has he walked down the steps with the others. Everyone was still shocked at Ben’s sudden appearance given Klaus wasn’t able to keep him appearing for more then a second. Five was confused about Ben. Why was he glowing and blue? Why did he disappear? It was confusing.

Klaus walked back towards Five, keeping his eyes on his baby brother. “Fivey, are you sure you’re okay?” Klaus questioned with a brow rose. Five didn’t notice this, but his body was somewhat trembling and his hands fidgeted, like he’s anxious or something. All Five did was nod, knowing it was lie. Klaus could tell it was a lie also, but decided to leave it. Klaus sat in a chair before picking Five up off the table and onto his lap. 

He’s only been there for a day or two, and Five was pretty attached to Klaus. It wasn’t that hard to tell. Five almost always wanted Klaus when he comes by, and honestly, Klaus was fine with his baby brother being attached to him. Klaus holds Five close and tight. “Five?” Allison started as she sat down in front of them. “Did he injure you any?” Good question. That question cause Five to cover one of his face cheeks with his baby hand, and wrapped an arm around his stomach. 

He felt the slap Wilson gave him as to teach him not to resist what was going on. He remembers the hard punches to the stomach. Five just shook his head in response.They’ve already been through enough. He’s already put them through enough. “Five, can you please talk to us?” Vanya asked with her coming, quiet, soothing voice. 

Five wanted to stay quiet, but if he stayed quiet, wouldn’t that be lying. “I-I’m...s-Sowwy” the boy stuttered, and this time, Klaus could feel the boy trembling. This made everyone confused. Why was the kid apologizing? 

“What you sorry for, kiddo?” Klaus tilted his head, looking down at Five. 

“F-for b-being da cause of t-them b-breaking in” Five stuttered. “T-they were a-fter m-me.” This kid can make the Hargreeves family heart break repeatedly. Sure, they were after him, but it’s not like he wanted this to happen. 

“F-Five...” Diego internally got self irritation at he stutter. Diego does, in fact, have a stutter. It got better over time, and now he only stutters when he’s very upset. “This wasn’t your fault. Y-you hear me?” Everyone stared at their brother (including Five and Ben.) Diego looked both heartbroken(like everyone else right now) and mad. No, not mad. Furious. “You didn’t know that they would come for you. You didn’t ask them to come. It is not your fault.” 

Five gave Diego a heartwarming smile, reaching out one hand, grabbing a hold of his. Diego didn’t understand why, Five did though. He felt like Diego needed some physical affection, wether that be hugging or holding his hands. Diego held Five’a tiny bruises fingers, examining them. Despite the bruised mess they were in, he smiled at them. He also decided to place a small kiss on Five’s finger, making the kid giggle. Diego smiles brightly has he stared at his youngest sibling. They all stared at him, but Five didn’t seem to mind this time. Hell, he didn’t even notice the staring. He was too busy playing around with Diego’s hands. 

After a moment or two of staring, half of the siblings in the room yawned (This excluding Five, Klaus, and Diego.) “I...I think I’m going to sleep” Vanya yawned has she ruffled Five’s hair. She got up, smiling at her siblings before walking upstairs to her room. Soon, everyone else did the same. All that was left was Klaus and Five. Klaus has asked Five if he wanted to go back to sleep, but he said no. So, he decided to carry Five into the living room and watch a few cartoons. 

Five laid his head softly on Klaus’ lap, covers covering him up thanks to Klaus. “Klaus...” Five said, his voice finally sounding tired. “Who...Who was the glowy octopus man..? That saved me? He claimed to be my broder (brother.) Is dat true?” 

Klaus tried his best to hold his laugh at the “octopus man” thing. “Oh, shut up!” Ben said (at Klaus), trying his best not to laugh as well. 

“Yeah..”Klaus finally answered. “He is your brother. Older brother.” Klaus glanced over at Ben, who was know sitting next to Five. 

“Really? I have a broter...who’s a ghosty octopus?”Five sounded so surprised, which was justified given he’s memory was still screwed. You actually have six siblings, Klaus thought, but didn’t wanna just put that out there. Let him process this information for a bit and then reveal. Hell, Klaus wouldn’t be surprised if Five already figured it out. 

“Yes, you do”Klaus giggled, ruffling the kid’s hair. “Well, kinda. He’s not an octopus, he has abilities and powers that allow him to summon and control tentacle creature. He’s really just...human.” Five widened his tired, blue eyes in amazement. Ben smiled softly, wishing he could hug this boy. Wishing he could hug his brother. To be honest, he wished he could hug all of them. 

After a few more minutes of fighting the fatigue and talking to Klaus, Five finally fell asleep. Klaus stilled watched the cartoon, pulling five closer gently. “Klaus” Ben whispered over. Klaus glanced over his ghosty brother’s way. “Can I...I ask you something?” 

Klaus rose a brow at this question. What was this question Ben was gonna ask. “Sure” Klaus answered with a smile, turning the volume down. “What is the question?” 

“I know it puts a lot out of you, but sometime is it possible you could make me visible?” Ben asked, his hands fidgeting. This was the first time Klaus has seen Ben fidgety. “I really wanna talk to Five, and-and hug him. Just for a minute or so.” 

Klaus smiled sleepingly. “Sure” this answer surprised Ben. He was for sure the answer was gonna be a no. Klaus was to tired to notice the surprised look. After a second more, the man was asleep. 

——

Klaus woke up in a sweat, but not because he had those types of dreams/nightmares, it’s because it was hot in the academy. Klaus used his hand to fan himself has he examined his surroundings. The tv was still on (but of course on a different cartoon.) though, there was one alarming thing. Five was missing. Klaus Immediately shot up from his sitting position, looking all over the living room for the small boy, not noticing Ben appearing out of nowhere. 

“He’s in the kitchen” Klaus shot his head up to look at Ben, who was sitting on the couch arm next to him. Klaus thanked Ben before going into the kitchen. In the kitchen was his siblings (Five included), making breakfast. Five was watching with interest on the counter. 

Klaus smiled and sighed in relief. The sigh must of been loud, cause instantly, everyone noticed him. “Good morning, Klaus!” They all said (except Five.) Five gave a bright smile, motioning for Klaus to come over. When Klaus came over, he pointed to a chair next to him, wanting Klaus to sit down. 

“Hewwo!” Five finally said. Everyone wanted to “aww” so bad. After a few minutes, everyone was seated and eating breakfast. Five stared at the plate, remembering once again that if he did this in the Duckworth Academy, he’d get it. Five shivered at the thought. Bring him back to reality was Allison’s hand on his shoulder.

“You gonna eat, hun?” She asked, her sweet voice calming any anxiety Five was feeling at the time. Five gave nod before starting on his waffles. 

______

After breakfast, Five and Vanya took a walk throughout the house. Five was a massive talker, which wasn’t that new, and honestly Vanya loved that. She loved it for two reasons. That meant her brother is warming back up to them all and since she isn’t much of a talker but he is, she doesn’t have to talk that much. 

Five talked about all the things he talked about when he was an actual toddler. Remembering those days made Vanya wanna smile, but depending on the memories, also cry. There father was an asshole, and did some shitty things to the children he adopted. Fortunately, Five doesn’t remember. 

Five and Vanya took a break from walking and sat at a bench in the hall. Five still held his bright smile from before. “At breakfast, you were talking about something violin. Do you play?” The kid asked, his happiness evident in his voice. 

“Yeah, yeah I do” Vanya smiled. It was far to have one-on-one talk with her used-to-be missing brother. “Maybe someday I can play for you.” 

Five’s blue eyes widened once more. “Yes!” He said in a excited voice. Vanya smiled has she put her arm around Five, gently, pulling him close to her side. 

“I know you won’t understand why am saying what I’m about to say, but I love you, and I have missed you, so much” Vanya whispered. She was right. Five didn’t understand why she said she missed him, but his smile grew brighter. 

“I love you too, VeeVee!” Five replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> This is random, but I feel like this needs to be said, I decided to rewrite the fight scene on chapter 6(the chapter before this) cause...no. But it will be a bit.   
> Also, Ben and Five hugging, seeing each other(with Five’s memory f*cked)? Am I the only one that would melt?   
> Also, also, slight warning for either next chapter or the chapter AFTER the next, Five may be in pain. That’s all I’m gonna say.(and NO he’s not getting kidnapped or anything. Sorry, just had to get that thought out of you all’s heads.) anyway, again, like I said, hope you enjoyed.   
> Bye!<3


	8. Family Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves decide to have a family day. Klaus really should’ve listened to Ben when he said something was wrong with Five going alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is, I am so sorry Five

When Five and Vanya returned into the now cleaned kitchen, the family decided to have a fun family day. Going out, shopping, having fun, and having bonding time with their youngest brother. They haven’t been able to spend that much time with him, at least not all together when it came to going outside, but they decided why not today. It was beautiful day out. 

Five was excited for today, bouncing up and down, hearing that he was allowed to go outside. Five was never allowed to go outside back in the academy. ‘Outside time was only for the good kids’ he remembers his “dad” saying. (If only he knew the truth.) Five was happy to finally go outside, and bond with these people he’s now curious to know if they are, in fact, his siblings. 

The first thing on their to-Do list was shopping. This was mainly the girls’ idea, along with Five. Diego and Luther hated shopping with a burning passion, was about to say no to that idea, but then Allison and Vanya has a super weapon. They whispered in Five’s ear, which confused the two in the front seats until what they say in the mirror was Five with puppy dog eyes and lip. It was to damn adorable. It was a curse. Diego tried not to allow those eyes and lip to get to him, but failed. “Agh, fine” Diego replied turning into a ship’s parking lot. “We will go shopping, but only for a few minutes.” 

The rest of the car cheered has they walked inside. 

_______

A few minutes turned into two-three hours. Diego and Lither has lost track of the time has they did their own thing, finding things that ended up being fascinating to them. Klaus took Five along with him, deciding to buy Five a few clothes. Five was wearing one of Clothes clothes at the moment, but with how baggy it was, he decided to get the kid some clothes that actually fit comfortably. He allowed the kid to pick out all his clothes after giving him his size. 

The kid ended up going crazy, picking out multiple shirts and pants. After he picked a good amount of shirts and pants, Klaus suggested Five do a fashion show. Five giggles has Klaus gave an example of what a fashion show was, showing his most ridiculous, giggle-worthy poses ever. He said that’s what he wanted Five to attempt to do. Five nodded has he walked into the dressing room with his clothings. After a minute or two, Five walked out of the dressing room, wearing a regular, dark blue, buttoned down shirt. He’s pants were a bit bigger on him (but at the moment, he didn’t have that many options in the pants department.) Five did just like Klaus did, strutting down the hall, stopping a foot away from Klaus, doing a ridiculous pose. 

Klaus cheered and clapped his baby brother on. If Five was in his normal mindset, there was no doubt he would’ve slit Klaus’ throat open right there, but of course, Five wasn’t in his mindset. If Five was in his normal mind set, Five would’ve been utterly humiliated, embarrassed, and angry at his brother, but instead he giggled has strutted back into the dressing room. Another few minutes had passed before Five came back, strutting of course.he was now wearing a pastel pink shirt along with overalls, making himself look small and soft (which he was.) He did posed once more, but differently. Kinda looked like a superhero pose. Klaus once again cheered his brother on. This continued for a good fifteen-twenty minutes. Five picked six of his clothing choices, putting the others back. 

After that, the two went on to find the others. 

______

When they made it out of the store, it was already lunch time. Not wanting the fun to stop, the decided to eat at their local bowling alley that was just crossed the street. Has Five entered he examined his new surroundings, amazed by all the pretty colors that happened to be on the wall. It was a cute sight, seeing their traumatized brother excited the way he was. Allison and Luther decided to order for the whole family has the rest of them made their way to a table. 

Five watched has people of all ages bowling, watching with curiosity. “Bubba” Five still stared at the bowlers while poking Klaus’ (who he referred to has bubba) arm. Klaus hummed has he faced Five’s direction, checking out what Five was watching. “What are they doing?” 

“Bowling” Klaus answered. Klaus watched has Five regard the bowlers with severe interest. “Hey, Five-y?” Klaus bent down to where his lips were close to the kid’s ear. “Would you like to go bowling?” The question made Five wide eyed.

“Can we?” Five asked, eyes sparkling. Klaus giggled has he nodded in response. The thirteen year old’s eyes sparkled brighter at that answer, starting to bounce up and down. Klaus giggled at this question before nodding. 

“Yes we can” Klaus nodded. “But after eat.” Klaus ended up ruffling the kid’s hair, warning a silly giggly. After a few minutes, Luther and Allison returned with two trays full of food. 

After they all pigged out, they decided now would be a perfect time to go bowling. After putting in their names into the computer and putting on some bowling shoes, they were ready. They decided to go by number, meaning Luther went first. Luther was kinda hesitant to play given his super strength. Sometimes he could control it, but sometimes he couldn’t. He didn’t know if it was the best idea to throw a heavy ball, given he could cause property damage, but the group basically begged the man to do so. 

Luther actually was able to control he’s super strength, giving himself a spare the second round. Then, Diego was up next. After, Allison was, and so on. It wasn’t long until Five’s turn came around. With how fucked Five’s memory is and how confused the boy had looked, it was obvious he didn’t know how to bowl. Klaus lead the boy up in front of the lain, explaining what to do. “All you have to do is throw that ball into the lain, and hit a few pins, okay?” Kalus explained, a rose eyebrow. Five nodded has he held his slightly heavy (yet lighter then the others) bowling ball. Klaus smiled has he took a few steps back, giving the kid some room. 

After a deep breath, the boy rolled the ball down the lane. The Hargreeves (including Five, and Ben (who was beside Klaus, of course)) watched has Five’s ball rolled straight through the middle. At this point, it was easy to predict what was gonna happen when the ball hit the pins. The ball soon collided with the pins, all ten falling down. Five tilted his head, looking over his shoulders at his siblings. They all seemed up, clapping, etcetera. Klaus noticed the confused look Five was giving them and couldn’t help but giggle. “You got a strike” Klaus walked towards Five. “Which is good.” It took a few seconds for Five to process that before he, himself, looked happy. 

After a while of bowling, the family were about to play there last game. Klaus, Diego, and Five were sitting alone has the other three needed a restroom break. It was pretty unusual silence between the three has Five was fascinated by a ball Klaus had won him in the arcade’s claw machine. He didn’t throw it to high to the point he couldn’t catch it in time or anything. A few seconds later, a lady appeared in front of the three, grabbing all three Hargreeve’s attention. 

“Hey, it’s my son’s, Timmy’s, birthday and I was just wondering...” Beside the woman was a boy about Five’s age, most likely her son. “...wouldn’t your son be okay if he played with kids his own age? Assuming that’s okay with your two dads.” Five tilted his head at the woman at the ‘two dads’ part. Klaus and Diego looked at each other, confused. Did they look married? Or in love to this woman? 

After realizing who she was talking about, Five looked at Klaus and Diego, his eyes already pleading for him. “Please” Five plead, a pouty lip following. Klaus and Diego looked at each other again before shrugging both their shoulders. 

“Sure, kiddo” Diego answered, with a warm smile. Five tried to hold in his excitement has he got up, hugging both Klaus and Diego before the woman lead both her son and Five to their lane a foot back. 

________

Five was honestly upset to leave the bowling alley, given he made a friend, but was also happy cause they were now going to get something to eat. Five was honestly hungry given they spent most to all their time in the bowling alley. The gang made their way into the restaurant (which took forever to figure out. Everyone kept on shouting different restaurants, except Five (cause he could eat anything.) After coming to a compromise (Including Five) they found a restaurant. 

The six siblings made their way inside and Five was amazed, to be fair, he’s almost always amazed. Inside was seat and booths separated and there was also an arcade! It was pretty colorful in the arcade section (Blue and purple lights mixing.) Five was holding on to Klaus’ and Allison’s hand while looking around. “You like this place, Five?” Klaus questioned with smile. Five nodded quite violently in response. Klaus and Allison shared a look of happiness before leading their young brother to their booth, Vanya and Luther following and Diego ordering. 

“Hey, Fivey” Klaus smiled has he crouched down to the kid’s height. “You wanna gonna okay some arcade games while waiting for our food?” Five widened his eyes, nodding his head. Klaus smiled brightly before leading Five over to the colorful lit up room. Inside were a variety of arcade games, and Five’s face lit up. This was bigger then the arcade in the bowling alley for sure. 

______

Five wasn’t happy to leave the arcade, but was happy that food was ready (and Klaus promised to take him and the rest of the family back there to the arcade afterwards. Diego with the help of Vanya made their way to get their food from the counter. “Klaus, can I go to the restroom before?” Five questioned, starting to act shy. 

“Yes” Klaus rose an eyebrow. “You can, the man’s bathroom is on the left in the hall right when you walk in.” Five smiled with a smile before making his way to the restroom, not noticing or feeling any eyes on him. Ben leaned on Five’s chair at the table, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Klaus, I have a bad feeling” Ben stared at his brother, who finally found his way to the restroom. Something didn’t feel right. “I don’t think it’s safe for Five to go alone..”

“He can go to the restroom alone” Klaus rose a brow at Ben, confused. “He’s thirteen.” Ben tried to shove the idea of something bad happening down below, thinking Klaus May be right this time, but something still didn’t feel right. Five made his way out of the stall after doing his business, washing his hands. He’s mind was so focused on washing his hands, he didn’t even hear the door open. 

“Well, look what we got here!” Five glanced up to look at whoever in the mirror, and his body froze for a second. “The spoiled ass crybaby.” Behind Five were three boys, all of which knew who Five was, and a Five knew who they were. They were the ones that always got Five in trouble. They had it out for Five the moment they laid their eyes on him. He was the child figure to the boss of the academy! They only saw Five has spoiled, when that wasn’t true. Five was actually worse off then the other kids. Five was the only kid who got punished daily, so him being spoiled was the wrong word to describe him. Five dried his hands with the paper towel, putting it in the trash, ignoring them. Five tried to walk passed them to exit the bathroom, only to get pushed back. “Where do you think you’re going, twerp!?” Five hissed are the pain he had with his back hurting the cold sink. “Huh? Youre gonna talk to us punk?” 

All Five did was shake his head. One of the boys, the leader, Trenton Carter has a smirk on his face. An evil smirk. Five knew if he didn’t escape soon, he’d suffer a lot of pain. “You know what?” Trenton said to the others. “I think this boy needs to be punished.” Five flinched at that word, knowing exactly what was gonna happen. “I mean, he doesn’t know how to respect us! And he definitely doesn’t know what “talk when spoken too” means.” 

“P-please, I don’t want a-any trouble” Five tried to escape once more, only to be pushed back again, with the same force. “P-please, I-I’ll do anything.” 

“Anything? Can you shut up then?!” Trenton questioned. He then snapped and pointed at the exit/entry door to the restroom. The boy’s goons knew exactly what to do, locking the door. “You, pretty boy, are gonna get all of what you deserve.” Five wanted to teleport out of there, but he couldn’t. It seemed impossible. He hasn’t used his powers for several months to the point he even forgotten he had them until recently. “Gavin, Hunter, pin him.”Five tried to rub somewhere but wasn’t fast enough for the two boys to grab both his arms, keeping him in place. 

“Five..” Five hewed Trenton pop his knuckles, has he struggled to get away from the two pinning him. “You should be lucky we don’t do worse then what we are about to do.” Trenton soon moved inch’s away from Five’s body, and without any warning, punched the kid in the gut. Five whimpered, knowing this could get worse if he made much noise. Another punch was made without a warning, this time to the face. It didn’t take much for Five’s cheek to bleed slightly. Five started to cry quietly, which made Trenton overloaded with evil happiness. 

Another punched was sent to the boy stomach, cause the boy to end up gagging has if he was about to throw up. Gavin and Hunter end up throwing him to the ground. It was longer til Trenton made his way on top of Five. “You little bitch” Trenton sent another punch to Five’s face, this time causing his nose to bleed (but wasn’t enough to break it.) “You know what? Since you’re so spoiled...” Five was force to flip onto his stomach. Trenton got back on top of the kid, facing his butt. Five squirmed, silently begging, but he knew those begging were pointless. “Look at the small ass of yours. Your face isn’t the only thing that’s pretty.” Five felt pain go up his arse has Trenton gave it a smack. He squeaked in surprise and whimpered. “I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time.” Five was given another smack after another in his arse, surprisingly despite them being painful, the slaps weren’t loud enough to be heard out of the bathroom. 

Trenton pushes Five’s head hardly into the dirty bathroom floor has he smacked Five’s ass. “Did Duckworth do this to you? I doubt it” Trenton questioned has he kept doing what he was doing. 

“Y-yes, he did” Five answered truthfully. He didn’t do exactly what Trenton was doing, but it was close.

“Sure he did” Trenton scoffed. After a few more seconds, Trenton stopped, getting himself off of Five. “Get up” he demanded. Five slowly but surely got up, wincing at the pain he felt doing so. Five thought it was over only to have another blow to the stomach, the boy whimpered in pain has he ended up falling the ground in pain. “Pathetic!” Trenton smirked. “This is what brats get. Brats like you. Come on boys, let’s get out of here.” The two made their way out, leaving Five alone. Five didn’t wanna walk out. It hurt to much to even move. He didn’t wanna let anyone see him like this. He made his way to the largest stall in the restroom, locking the door. 

A brat. Something Five has, of course, been told he was several time with in the last several months. Five always thought it was true. Maybe he was the brat, otherwise all this wouldn’t of happened, right? Five slowly made himself into a ball formation, quietly crying. 

_____

“Klaus...something’s wrong” Ben warned, his thought and feeling coming back. “Someone needs to check on Five.” Klaus loved Ben, of course he did! He was his brother, but he definitely didn’t miss Ben’s worrying. Klaus sighed, knowing he couldn’t reassure Ben anymore. 

“Can someone please check up on, Five?” Klaus questioned to mostly the boys. “I need to get Ben off my back.” If Ben could, he would slapped Klaus. Diego swallowed whatever was in his mouth before volunteering. Diego made his way to the bathroom, noticing three boys staring at him in the back of the room. They seemed nothing but trouble. He continued to walk in the restroom, whispering Five’s name. No answer was made, concerning Diego deeply. “Five!” Diego whispered louder. He he made his way to the end, he could hear quiet crying in the last stall. “Five?” Diego knocked on it. “You in there?” Five’s body froze has he’s tears kept rolling.

“Y-yeah..” Five stuttered in a soft whisper Diego barely heard. Diego tried to open the stall door only to realize it’s locked. 

“Five, I’m gonna have to come in there, okay?” Diego explained, waiting for a response (which he didn’t get one.) The silence only made Diego’s worrying worse. He made his way on his knees, soon getting on his stomach to slide under the stall (getting out of his comfort zone for sure.) After making his way out from under, he saw his baby brother in a ball formation, his clothes wrinkled and dirty, Five crying. “Five!” Diego rushed over to his brother. “What’s wrong? What happened?” Five slowly rose his head up to show his busted lip, bloody nose, and cheek. Diego gasped as he examined his brother’s face. “What the hell happened!? Who did this to you?” Diego grabbed some toilet paper, handing it for Five’s bloody nose, cheek, and lip. Five tried to explain but his crying got in the way. “Shhhh. It’s okay” Diego tried his best to soothe Five, rubbing the kid’s back gently. Five slowly calmed down. “Now, can you tell me what happened?” 

“I...I was j-just washing my hands” Five started to explain. “and then they came in, they being three of my “classmates” back in the academy. They hate me, always have. They would always beat me, hurt me, frame me and get me in trouble. They came into the bathroom, two of the boys grabbed a hold of me...and their leader...s-started beating me. P-punching me, slapping me, a-and...um..s-spa....spanked me.” Diego cringed at that word. All that happened and yet not a single person heard it?! Diego gently placed Five on his lap, holding him close yet not tight. 

Diego was in mixed emotions. He was upset, heartbroken, but he was also angry. Five cry into his older brother’s chest, apologizing. Diego shook his head. “No need to apologize” Diego felt a few tears make their way down his cheek. He’s never seen Five like this before, and he did not like this. These boys will pay. He doesn’t know how or when, but they will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tada! Finally got this updated (I say this as if it’s been months since I updated ;D)   
> So, after seeing how my school is gonna be for at least right now, most updates may be on weekends(ofc) but I’m gonna try to update frequently as possible.   
> Also, don’t ask me how no one heard what was going on in the bathroom, I don’t know.;D let’s pretend it somehow sound proof.  
> Mm. What do you think Diego will do once he gets his hands on those boys (IF he does)?   
> Anyway, think that’s all. Again, so sorry Five.;D   
> Bye!<3


	9. A brat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Klaus go after the three boys that hurt Five. Ben and Klaus decide to do their idea earlier then planned. 
> 
> Over-protective! Diego alert!

After a few minutes had passed, Five finally calmed down, now just slightly shaking in Diego’s arms, who was protectively holding him. Diego whispered soothing things in his little brother’s ear until he started to calm down, then he stayed silent. Thoughts came into his mind about what to do about those little brats. He can’t just let them get away with touching his little brother, could he? Fuck no. That’s off the table. 

After a few more minutes, Diego asked Five if he wanted to go back to where their siblings were. Five nodded before Diego got up, carrying Five in his arms, out the door. Diego caught sight of the boys he knew were the ones who did this to his brother. Five buried his face in his brother’s shoulder’s, not wanting anyone to see what a mess he was. 

Diego rubbed the kid’s back has they made their way over. “Diego, what’s wrong with Five?” Luther questioned, only to be handed said brother. Luther tilted his hands has Diego handed him Five, ignoring the question. “Diego, what happened?” Luther asked, only to be, once again, ignored by Diego. 

“You all get the food to go, we are going home early” Diego looked at Klaus, who was staring at Five. “Klaus, you have to come with me since Luther is holding a Five.” Klaus rose a brow has he followed Diego. 

“Where are we going?” Klaus asked. “And you haven’t answered Luther’s question. What’s wrong with Five?” Diego put a finger in the air, telling Klaus to shush it. 

“You see those boys over there?” Diego head gestured towards those three boys, who were now snickering. Diego had no doubts that it was about what they did to Five. The thought of Five getting hurt and beaten up just made him shiver and made him wanna kill those little bastards a lot more. Klaus nodded in utter confusion. “They hurt Five, now we, or me, will hurt these sons of bitches.” Klaus was about to question what specifically happened, only to have Diego walking away. 

“Diego! Wait!” Klaus tried his best to block his brother from going any farther, but failed massively. No, Diego was no Luther, but he was still pretty strong (and he held a blade in hand, making Klaus cautious.) “This is kinda harsh, isn’t it? Are you actually gonna kill these kids?” Diego stopped in his tracks, and glare at Klaus. 

“They beat Five, probably putting bruises on him”Diego sighed. “No, I’m not gonna kill them, but I am gonna teach them a lesson.” Has Diego looked away from Klaus, he noticed the table the three boys where in was now empty. “Where the fuck are they?!” Diego and Klaus looked around only to see nothing. 

“Diego, over there!” Klaus pointed toward the three boys, now exiting the building in a hurry. They know Diego was coming after them. 

“Come on” Diego grabbed Klaus’ wrist, rushing them outside.

_____

Luther held Five close to his chest, still confused. “Allison, can you get a few to-go boxes?” Luther questioned. He would obviously go get them if he didn’t have Five. Allison simply nodded and did so has Vanya and Luther stayed with Five. “Shhh, it’s gonna be okay, bud..?” Luther whispered, not knowing if what he was saying was soothing or not. 

“What do you think happened to him?” Vanya whispered softly running her fingers through the kid’s hair. Vanya honestly was close to tears, and if Luther was being honest, he was too. He did not like seeing his siblings in pain. “We need to get to the car, and wait for Klaus and a Diego there. It’s getting cold.” Five’s body shaking increased confirmed that. 

“Yeah, probably” Luther agreed has he looked up to see Allison coming back with a few to-go boxes and cups. “Hey, Allison, we are gonna wait in the car for Klaus and Diego, it’s getting cold in here, don’t ya think?”

“Yeah, and I thought I was the only one who noticed” Allison with help from Luther (who allowed Vanya to hold and soothe their baby brother, given she was better at soothing then he was.) Soon as they were done, They walked outside with the food and their baby brother, making their way inside. 

______

“Get back here!” Diego yelled, running after the brats he knew harmed their brother. The brats he was referring to ran into a dim-lighted alley, and Diego knew that alley to well. It was a dead-in. With this knowledge, the man smirked has he quickly let go of Klaus’ wrist, grabbing his blades once again. 

“You idiot! It’s a dead in!” A voice echoed throughout the alley. “We need to go now!” Hearing this made Diego giggle has he made his way inside the alley, Klaus following shortly behind (out of breath.) 

“Now!” Diego’s voice echoed throughout the alley loudly, making the boys jump before glancing over their shoulders. “Which one of you brats decide to hurt my brother!?” Diego pointed the blade at the three kids, ready to throw it at them if need be. “Talk!” 

“I did, sir!” A boy said, confidently, despite having a blade pointed at him. “And before you ask, I will not apologize.” 

Diego scoffed at this response. “Apology?” Diego questioned, a smirk growing on his face. “An apology? Is that what you think I’m here for? I did run all this way just to ask for an apology. If I do, I would’ve brought Five along with me. What I am asking is why you did it, and also i wanted to make sure your bitch asses never do something like this again, and I am NOT afraid to use this blade, got it? So it’s better for the three of you to just recalling talk to us.” 

“You wanna know why we did it?” The kid replied with a scoff. “You baby brother is just that. A baby. He was treated like a prince in the academy while we all were treated like shit, yet he acts like he gotten the worse part of it. I decided to give him a piece of what we had to go through. I’m sorry you had to hear it from me, but your brother is brat.” 

Diego was so close to do something illegal, but held back. “Treated like prince? You think he was treated any better then you all? He was beaten everyday for the less several months, almost a year!” Diego was steaming mad, and Klaus didn’t know if he needed to step in between before Diego could do anything illegal. “He was bleeding and bruising and possibly could’ve died after year, maybe less then that, if you guys didn’t escape! Has any tried to find you all yet? Any of those men from the academy?” The two boys that have been silent shook their heads, mister confident little shit over there just stayed silent and arm over chest. Diego didn’t notice at the time, but tears were slowly running down his face. Thinking what his brother had to go through for several months was getting to him. He wanted revenge, but not on these kid’s. On the man who did this to his brother first. “If I see you around my brother or anyone ever again, I will not hesitate.” Diego put his blade away before turning away, along with Klaus. 

That went better then I thought it would, Klaus thought has the walker back to the car. 

______

When the six (or seven) came home, Klaus guides Five back to his room. Klaus has asked beforehand if Five wanted to sleep in his room, but Five simply said no. This was surprising, but Klaus was fine with that, he just wanted what made Five feel safe and happy. Klaus has left Five alone and when he secretly went to check on him(with Ben by his side), he saw a heartbreaking sight. Five was in a formation of a ball on his bedroom floor, softly crying into his knees. 

At this moment, Klaus felt helpless, but Ben had a slight idea. “Klaus..?” Ben softly said, still staring at the boy through the doorway. “I may have an idea on how to make Five okay, at least.” 

“Yeah?” Klaus stares at his ghosty brother with a brow rose. “And that idea is?”

“Make me visible” Ben answered simply. “Just for a little while, of course. I just, I think this is the best time to do so.” Klaus thought for second. There was really no harm in it, and besides, who knows! Ben May be able to cheer their brother up. 

“Okay, get in there” Klaus demanded. 

____

The memories of the academy kept coming back, and Five did not know how to stop it. He remember all the pain he felt throughout the months, and he couldn’t help but softly cry. Words and phrases he often heard and remembered kept coming. Brat. That’s as the word he was often called, and it stung. He didn’t know how to stop them. 

“H...Hey there” a hesitate, soft voice spoke out of nowhere. Five slowly looked up from his knees to see a familiar, glow-y face in front of him (crouched down.) “Hey...remember me?” Five nodded slowly, trying to stop his crying (which didn’t work.) “Yeah. I’m Ben.” 

“I...I thought you were a ghost? You usually can’t see a ghost” Five sniffed has he rubbed his still crying eyes. 

“I am, but you know how we fought those bad guys?” Five nodded at the question. “Well, Klaus’ power allows me to be visible for a few minutes, and we decided that it was good time for me to introduce myself to you. I know you are confused and not in the best state, but I really missed you Five, and I wanna help as much as I can. So, what’s wrong?” 

Five looked away from the glowy man, once again trying to stop crying, and ended up failing horribly. “I-it’s just...I...I wouldn’t be surprised if I was r-ruining their lives. I-I wouldn’t b-be s-surprised if I was ruining your life as well” Five replied has tears kept coming freely down his cheek. “Maybe they all were right. I am just a spoiled little brat.” 

This broke Ben’s heart in billions of tiny pieces. What exactly happened in that academy?! “Five...” Ben started thinking about how he’s gonna phrase he’s response. “Do you even know what a brat is? A brat is a word use to describe someone who usually intentionally misbehaves multiple times. Bad rules are meant to be broken, and from what I can guess, they enforced rules on you all. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were bad rules. You are not a brat, you hear me?” Ben cupped his small brother’s cheek gently, wiping some of his tears away with his thumb. “No matter what they say, you are no brat. You are caring, loving, smart, well-behaved, you’ve never been a brat your entire life.” 

Five gave a weak smile has he leaned into the touch. Oh, how he missed a warm, friendly, safe touch. Yes, he was touched on the shoulders, hips, and just his upper body, but he did not feel safe. Ever since he escaped, he started remember what safety felt like, and he never wanted that feeling to go away. Ben swore he was gonna cry, both sad and happy tears. He was happy that he was able to see Five’s face and Five was able to see him, but he was sad due to the fact he wasn’t gonna he seeable for hours and thinking about what could’ve happened to Five. Ben hesitantly placed a soft kiss on his brother’s forehead. Five gave a brighter smile has he slowly cheered up. 

“C-Can...Can I...um...” Ben head his arms wide open, pretty much asking for a hug. Five nodded after realizing what he was questioning. Five opened his arms wide and gave Ben a soft hug. Ben pulled his brother closer to the point Five ended up on his lap. 

“You’re warm for a ghost” Five randomly added with a soft weak giggle. “I always thought it would be cold to touch one.” 

Ben weakly giggles at this response. He buried his face in his little brother’s hair, not wanting this moment to end. Unfortunately, it had to at some point, and Five knew that too, but they decided to just live in the moment, and soon The two ended up falling asleep. After a few minutes, Klaus has Diego pick up Five from Ben’s lap before having Ben disappear, and lay Five gently on his bed, covering him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here ya go! I honestly like the idea of Five and Ben being close in the last and/or present, ngl. Which is why I give you this! Hope you enjoyed it! Also, Diego, wow. I don’t think it’s surprising that he’s over protective, and in this moment, he had a good reason to be. Though, I was originally gonna make him be “more” over protective of that was possible.  
> So, I am planning on having Five have some quality time with all his siblings individually before anything else bad happens which is Luther and Allison really.i May have an idea, but if you have any ideas of how I can do so, feel free to comment it.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Bye!<3


	10. First Time Babysitting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther tried to ignore having to babysit his baby brother, but today he couldn’t get out of this one. The day ended better then he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this?! A new chapter!? Alright!   
> Hope you all enjoy!(the summary of this chapter sucks, but the chapter is...okay. Better then the damn summary. Haha.)

“Sir, we found three more.” 

Duckworth was lead into a room with multiple kids (all of which had escaped a few days ago, none of which were Five.) Duckworth was specifically lead to the three one of his workers were referring to. Trenton, Gavin, Hunter. Duckworth gave them a look, telling them they were in so much trouble. “You three” Duckworth’s voice made each of the three boys jump. “In my office. Now!” Trenton was the first to follow, then his friends, all hesitant. They didn’t think Duckworth would punish them this early. 

Duckworth lead the three into his office, which was just has surprising. The man told each of them to sit down, and close the door behind them. He sat behind his desk, in front of the boys, giving a serious, dead look. “You three are in so much trouble, you know that?!” The three nodded in fear. “But I will lighten your punishment, if you can help me with something.” 

The boys widened at this, not knowing if their ears are betraying them. Mister Duckworth would never lighten a punishment, would he? “P-please, we will do anything” Trenton was the first to speak, not little mr.confident shit anymore. Duckworth couldn’t help but smirk slightly at the fear hinted vividly on the boy’s faces. 

“that’s good to hear” Duckworth smirked. “It’s not that hard, really, I just need you to help me find my young son, Five. Also known as your classmate. He’s in a lot more trouble then you all combined. I need you to find him, kidnap him, and bring him to the academy. You do this, and I will reward you, maybe even forget about your punishments, got it?” This offer made the three smirk, especially at the thought of getting out of their punishment. 

“Okay” Trenton smirked has he shared a look at his friends. “We will do it.” 

______

There were places to be, people to see, and the siblings just realized they’d need a babysitter for Five. They decide not to go for an actual, professional babysitter that you find online Five just came back from a living hell, and introducing a new stranger to him without any of the siblings being around probably wasn’t the best idea. Also, you can never trust that these are actual babysitters. One of the siblings’ fear was the babysitter they chose ends up working for this Duckface guy. It was obviously to risky. 

So, they decided to get a system going. One sibling will always volunteer to babysit little Five has they go where ever they need to go. Every sibling has at least volunteered twice, well, every sibling but one. Don’t get Luther wrong. He loved his baby brother, he really did, but he didn’t wanna accidentally mess up. He was very mediocre when it came to babysitting, when apparently every other sibling had experience. 

Though today, Luther had no choice. He had no place to be, no people to see, so he was the option for babysitting today. Luther allowed Five to run, jump, and play around while he just sit back and watch. It’s been a week, almost two weeks actually, that Five has been here. The siblings ended up doing some research to figure out Five was in this headspace called “little space.” Used as a coping mechanism and/or just for fun. After figuring this out, they decided to go shopping for a few baby related items. This includes (adult) pacifier, pajamas, and some toys. 

The toys seemed to keep Five occupied most of the time, which helped Luther out a lot. “Buba?” Five was now standing in front of Luther, taking his pink pacifier out of his mouth. “Hung-y” the boy rubbed his stomach, which growled at the right moment. Oh, shit. That’s right. It was currently one in the afternoon, and the kid hasn’t had lunch. 

“Hungry?” Five nodded. “Okay...” Luther got up and picked Five up before making his way to the kitchen. “Do you know what you want?” Luther sat Five down at the table before making his way to the cabinet to grab a plate. 

“Can me have some...” Five thought for a second, trying to remember the name. “Mac-y cheese, please?” Luther looked to see if they had the specific food to see if they had it, which they had. 

“Why, yes you can, bud” Luther grabbed the food before cooking it. 

_______

Five scooped the last bit of Mac-and -Cheese before getting full. “Tank you, buba” Five smiles at Luther, with his cheese-y face. Number one couldn’t help but laugh. This kid had cheese all over his face, even his hair. Luther know believes he should’ve fed the kid himself. 

“You’re welcome, Five” Luther replied. “Looks like someone needs a bath. Come on...” Luther picker the kid up taking him upstairs to take said bath. While walking through the halls, Five started talking. He started sharing what Allison and Vanya told him when they were babysitting him. Talking about Allison being a Hollywood star and Vanya being a violinist. That’s when a question popped into Five’s head. 

“Buba?” All Five got was a hum in response. The two made it into the bathroom, Luther placing Five on the sink. “What did chu do?” Five questioned has he watched Luther help him get undressed. “For a job..?” Luther stopped what he was doing for a minute to process this question. A job? That was never something he had, in less you count being in the moon to do research for your dad and in the future found out that it was a waste of time. 

“I...I never had a job” Five seemed surprised by this answer. People always say adults have to have jobs to make a living. He never heard of an adult not having one. “Yeah, I couldn’t get one. Um, our dad sent me to the moon, to do some research, which isn’t exactly a job. Doesn’t pay anything.” Five’s eyes widened has his brain process this “new” information. He was standing in front of someone that’s been to the moon?! The moon?! 

“Wowww” the boy said in amazement. His big eyes simmered a tad, showing just how amazed he was. Luther couldn’t help but giggle a tad has he helped the boy get undress some more. He soon picked Five up gently and placed him in the warm bath with bubbles in it. Five was still not use to a hot bath, not knowing what exactly to do, so the siblings have to help him out. Luther decided after a moment of Five looking blankly at the wet cloth, clearly not knowing what to do, he needed to help. 

After that well deserved and warm bath, Five was all clean and ready to play. Though, Five was honestly to tired to play, which was hinted has the boy yawned before putting his pacifier in his mouth. “You tired, Five?” Luther crouched down to his baby brother, who tried to shake his head “no”, yet failed. “Okay, lets go take a nap. How does the sound?” Five wanted to argue, to protest, but was to weak from tiredness to do any of that. Five had used his brother’s shoulder has a pillow before almost dozing off into sleep land before even making it to his room. 

“You really are tired, are ya, bud?”Luther was both amazed and confused at how Five was so tired, but didn’t wanna question it any further. It just made his babysitting job much more easier. Luther softly placed his baby brother on his bed, covering him up. Right before Luther could get up after leaning over to give Five a soft forehead kiss, the teenager reached out. 

“Buba?” The kid spoke, his voice sounding so soft and shy. “You said you were on the moon, right? Can you tell me a story?” Luther thought for a second. There wasn’t much to tell, he just realized. He wasted a good bit of his life on the moon, thanks to his father. He spent a good bit of time on the moon that he could’ve spent reuniting his family, a good bit of time he could of spent getting back in contact with them. What should he say? 

Luther bit his lip has he made his was to crotch back down beside Five. “Not much to tell, kid” Luther answered honestly. “I spent five or more years on the moon, and yes, it was great to have, I guess you could say...”opportunity.” But...I wasn’t exactly the happiest. I mean, I thought I was...but I wasn’t. I was lonely, and I really missed my family. I spent a good few years up on the moon, when I could’ve stayed down to Earth, maybe have a family of my own, and reconnect with our brothers and sisters.” Luther cannot believe he just admitted all of this. He was in straight up denial for the first year being back to Earth, now he’s willing to admit all of this. Five processed this information, and gave Luther a soft smile. 

Luther returned the smile has he started to think. Leaving Earth, trapping   
Vanya, and causing the apocalypse (or first one) wasn’t the only things Luther felt guilty about. Seeing Five smile at him, smiling a genuine smile, in Luther’s mind...That smile should be a frown. Five shouldn’t be so willing to talk to him. “Buba?” A curious and worried, baby-like voice caused the man to come back into reality.”You okay?” 

Luther gave the boy a somewhat brighter smile, a fake smile. “Yeah, I’m okay” Luther replied (Lied.) “Actually, um...Five, I need to say something...that I have been wanting and needing to say since...god...seven months? I know you probably won’t understand why I’m saying what I’m saying, at least, not at the moment...but I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” 

Luther was right, Five did not understand the sudden apology. “For what?” The boy tilted with an eyebrow rose.

“...a few months ago, we got into a little a-“ Luther paused forever a second. “Okay, a major argument...and things got heated...you said you need fresh air, and walked outside...until a week or so ago...that was the last time we saw you, and now I can’t help but think, maybe...this is my fault.” Five process this information, not exactly knowing how to react. “And...I do not expect you to forgive me, I wouldn’t if I was you.” 

Five tilted his head. “But...I do forgive you?” Luther was somewhat surprised, but not that much. Five doesn’t remember what Luther said or what the argument was about. Not only that, but Five was a lot more soft and nice. “Why wouldn’t I forgive you?” 

“You don’t know what I said, which I’m thankful, so I can see why you would forgive me” Luther started to answer. “I said some very unforgivable things.” 

“So? Me accepts your apology” Five replied with a weak smile before grabbing one of Luther’s big hand, now playing with it. “Cause no matter what you said...I love you, Buba..so me will accept this apology.” 

Luther didn’t think he should accept this answer, given Five wasn’t in his “mature” headspace. He knows that once Five remembers everything, he will have to apologize again...which was scary to think about. “I love you too” Luther gave Five another soft, bright, and this time genuine smile. He placed another soft kiss on top the kid’s forehead before making his way out (after they both said their “goodnights.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, amazing reader!   
> To start off, I haven’t made a chapter in...a few weeks..? I think. I may be wrong. Anyway, this took so long given school has been a pain in the butt both to me and my mental health...which has been dropping, which causes me not to be able to write! Yay!*he said VERY sarcastically, for clarification.*   
> Also, you know how duckface’s academy is for “troubling” Kids with abilities and powers!? This means those boys have powers has well, and more the likely next chapter, you will figure out ONE of the boy’s powers.   
> Question, what do you think will happen next chapter? And what do you think Luther said and what him and five argued about?   
> Anyway, I think that’s all for this A/N, so hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> Bye!<3


	11. Nightmare Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five has a tiny conversation with a familiar person in his “””dream.””” Vanya comforts Five during a panic attack.

Pitch dark. 

That’s what Five woke up too. A pitch dark room, that looked as if it could go on forever and ever. Where was he? The thirteen year old looked on various sides, slowly getting worried for his life. He was no in the academy anymore, that’s for sure. He had to still be asleep, given he woke up standing. This had to be a dream. Had to be. Five’s slowly started to calm down has fog came from out of nowhere, cause cold chills to run up and down the boy’s spin. 

“This is no dream, Fivey” that voice. That awful voice. That familiar, awful fucking voice. It was at this point clear to Five where he was and who brought him here. The boy’s arms fidgeted as another boy appeared in front of him. Gavin Turner appeared with a smirk on his face. “No dream at all.” Shit. Five backed up a few inches. Gavin was the second scariest and meanest within the whole academy. He’s almost tied with Trenton. 

“Gavin..” Five tried to make his voice less shaky, to prevent hinting his fear. “...w-what are you doing here? Where the hell are we?” Gavin rose a brow and giggled at this response has he moved closer. 

“You’re telling me you do not remember where we are? Already?” Gavin smirked. “Oh, Fivey...it hasn’t been that king has it?” Five already had a suspicion where they were despite not being able to see. Five stomach turned into a big ass knot, and he felt his Mac n’ cheese come up his throat. How did they kidnap him with Luther in the house? “Stop your worrying, we are not in the actual academy” Gavin’s response followed with a slightly annoyed, teasing eye roll. “God, crybaby.” 

Gavin turned in a light switch, finally revealing where the fuck they were. Despite knowing it was not real, Five felt has it he was about to lose his food. “Looks familiar, doesn’t it?”Gavin asked, that smirk never leaving his face. 

“W-why...w-why are we here?” Five stuttered, looking around. Of course this room looked familiar. It was the damn cell he lived in for several months! 

“Cause, I wanted to remind you what you’re missing out on” Five scoffed at this almost instantly. Missing out? The only thing he’s “missing out on” is brimming beating black and blue, being whipped, and just out right abuses and neglected. Yeah, he’s missing out on so much. 

“Why don’t we walk around the academy and chat, huh?” Gavin hand gestured towards the sudden open cell door. Five hesitantly walked out the room, Gavin beside him. “You know, you dad missed you. A lot.” Dad? That man was no father of Five’s. That was clear to him after figuring out he had siblings. But he doesn’t know who his dad is, he just knows it’s not Duckworth. 

“Not my dad” Five’s voice slowly became cold and serious, yet he said it in a whisper. 

“Not what Duckworth thinks” Gavin scoffed. “You see? That’s why we call you a brat.” 

Five stopped in his tracks, causing Gavin to stop has well. “B-brat? Brat? I’m not sure if you know what a brat is, but I am not a brat. Whatsoever. And I didn’t believe that until like, what, a week ago. The only brat I see...is your bitchass” Five crosses his arms, actually loooking and seeming serious. Gavin looked at the boy in shock. Did this “brat” just stand up to him? And called him a bitch ass?? 

Gavin couldn’t keep his cool anymore. This is why he didn’t wanna be the one to try and get Five to come back. Cause his temper is short, and he’ll end up killing the boy, or beating the shit out of him. “Did you just call me a bitchass??”

“Yes, what you gonna do about it, bitch” Gavin was even more shocked at this. 

“You know what..” Gavin grabbed ahold of Five’s tiny wrists, dragging him to the closest janitor’s closet. “Listen here, bitch! You never call me that, you here me?! I am suppose to bring you to the actual academy in one piece, alive! And I can’t do that with you being a stubborn ass bitch!” After realizing what he said, he clapped his hands clapped over his mouth. Shit. “I...I was not suppose to admit that.” 

“You’re working for Duckworth, aren’t you?” Five questioned. “He found you...he gave you a second chance, didn’t he?!” 

“Yes, yes he did!”Gavin snapped. “Now you know. Now, just tell me where the fuck you are and I’ll end this!” 

“No!” Five yelled, tears forming in his eyes. “Don’t you get it!? He gave you all a second chance. You all are still alive...once he gets his hands on me though...I won’t get a second chance. You know what I will get? Death. I’ll be slowly tortured and he’ll slowly kill me! That’s what he told me would happen if I escape, and he as not given me an empty threat. Not yet, and I’m not risking it!” Gavin processed this information. Another reason for why he did not wanna do this was, despite how hard and hateful he is with a five, he has a soft spot for the kid. Five doesn’t know this, but Gavin treats him better compared to how he treats others outside he’s little friend group. 

Gavin sighed has he decided to go without any explanation. Allowing Five to cry freely in his own nightmare. 

______

“Five! Five! Wake up, buddy!” 

Five woke up from his nightmare in a sweat and panic. The kid started to cough, sounding as if he was about to throw up. “Whoa!” The kid faintly heard, who he believed was Vanya. Almost instantly a garbage can was given to Five, which he grabbed it and finally lost his lunch. That was to much. He couldn’t handle knowing what will happen once they get their hands on him. Has the boy stopped throwing up, a hand softly rubbed his back, causing a tiny flinch to follow suit, but the boy slowly became less tense after realizing it was just Vanya. “Hey there, it’s okay.” 

After making sure no throw up was anywhere on him, the boy instantly hugged Vanya, tears rolling down his cheeks. “VeeVee, it was awful!” Five cried out, his face now buried in her shoulder. “I-it was a n-nightmare! They are c-coming for me! And I...I’m scared. P-please don’t let them take me away!” 

Vanya hugged her baby brother tight has she placed him in her lap. “What happened? Who’s aiming for you?” 

“G-Gavin...o-one of m-my classmates back at the academy...h-he has the power to get i-inside your mind a-and dreams, has the power to c-control your d-dreams, has the power of m-mind control...he went into my dream and...and he and his friends...t-the one b/back at the r-restaurant i-is gonna find me and...and...” Five started to have a full on break down at thinking what will happen. Snot and tears ran down the boy’s face. 

“Oh, Five...” Vanya was speechless has she rubbed the kid’s back. This kid seriously cannot catch a break now can he? “We won’t let them get you. I promise.” Vanya now held Five in a protectively tight grip, as if one or more of the bastards were already in the building. “We won’t.” 

Five kept crying, otherwise staying quiet. He could already feel Duckworth’s right ass grip around his neck. He felt terrified and disgusted at the same time. He did not wanna go back there. They were gonna kill him. Duckworth was gonna punish him to literal death. He didn’t wanna die. 

Five very, very slowly got exhausted from crying his eyes out, along with slowly calming down. Vanya still held him in a very tight grip, rubbing his back, whispering soothing words in his ears. Five started to hiccup, but other then that, his crying finally came to an end. “I-I’m sorry”Five apologized has he took deep breathes to decrease his panic a little more.

“It’s okay, buddy” Five took a look at Vanya’s face to see if she’s genuine. She was. Vanya rubbed Five’s tear stained cheeks softly. “Hey, given you threw up why don’t I take you to the kitchen, get you something to drink and maybe some soup? We have chicken noodle and vegetables.” 

Five’s eyes light up, causing Vanya to smile softly. “Yes, please!” Five smiled. There he is. 

“Okay, lets go” Vanya decided to carry Five out his room towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you al enjoyed this chapter!  
> so, I hopefully will be more active with AO3 and my TUA fanfics throughout this week cause guess what? IM ON FALL BREAK! And I have nothing else to do...so...yeah. Yay! *does a tiny, weird ass dance.*  
> Anyway, questions:  
> -What did you think about a Five standing up to Gavin? Are you proud of him like I am?  
> -why do you think Gavin left without a word? 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!  
> Bye!<3


	12. Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin decided to go against his “friends” and Duckworth. Five has a meltdown while his family is out getting something to eat.

Gavin appeared right in front of his two friends, not looking as if he succeeded. “So...?” Triston questioned impatiently. “Did he tell you where he was? Did he agree to coming with us peacefully and willingly?” Gavin stood there, back facing them, silent. His face showing various emotions, all of which weren’t the happiest emotions. “Didn’t you hear me? I asked you a question.” 

“I heard you, alright!” Gavin snapped, causing the two to be shocked. “To answer your stupid questions, no and no.” Triston would’ve focused on the answers, if only Gavin didn’t snap at him. “...I’m done.” 

“I’m sorry, you’re...what?!” Tristan widened his eyes. Gavin did not just say he was done with this! “You do understand that if you don’t help us out, you will be in a lot of pain? We are not gonna lie for your ass if you walk out of this!” 

“I don’t care” Gavin rubbed his sweaty face. Trying to wipe the sweat away from his eyes. “Why are we doing this? Yeah, sure..we will get a pass on our punishment...But what will happen to Five? Do you know what will happen?” 

Trenton and Hunter were taken back by this question. For has long as they knew Gavin and for has long has they’ve been torturing Five, they didn’t know him has one to try and protect anyone, especially a thirteen year old nobody. “Who cares?” Trenton rose a brow. Gavin can’t seriously and genuinely care what happens to that boy, right? “We don’t...right, Hunter?” Gavin and Trenton shot a look at the shy boy, who seemed to jump out of his skin at the hearing of his name. 

“No, we do not” Hunter was always a sweet boy. Yes, he had his devil moments, but most were because Trenton pressuring him. Telling him what might happen if he didn’t do has he was told. The academy along with Trenton broke Hunter a bit ago. He just wanted to survive. 

“I do” Gavin’s voice became shaken has he stood up to his “friends.” Can he even call Trenton that? Has he tried to search through his memory, he could not remember one time Trenton has been nice to him. “I do give two shits what Duckworth will do to me. If we catch Five, he won’t have the same luck has us! He’ll die in less then a week! Yeah, bet your bitch ass didn’t know anything about that!” Trenton’s face showed both shocked and offended. Who did Gavin think he was? 

“What did you just call me, asshole?” Trenton and Gavin walked closer to each other, both fists clenched, ready to attack. There foreheads only inches away from bumping into each other. 

“Bitch ass” Gavin whispered, no hesitance. “What you gonna do about it? Pussy!” Gavin pushed Trenton, making him almost lose his balance. Hunter gasped at those choice of words Gavin said along with his actions. Gavin was in for a world of hurt. Trenton gave Gavin the death glare before walking straight back up to him, not wasting another minute to punch Gavin right dab in the middle of his face (more then likely breaking the boy’s nose.) “Ah, fuck!” 

“Now, what did you call me?” Trenton asked with a smirk on his face, obviously proud of himself. Gavin glared at Trenton has he covered his bloody nose. “What was that? Cat got your tongue?” Trenton giggled, way to distracted with himself to notice the boy ramming into him. Gavin was now on top of Trenton, repeatedly throwing punches at the boy’s face. 

“Gavin!” Brain exclaimed in both fear and shock. “Gavin, stop it! Please!” Gavin stopped, his breathe heaved, adrenalin still coursing through his veins. 

“Yeah, Gavin, stop” Trenton mocked before pushing Gavin off him. “Fuck off!” 

Gavin gave a quick growl at Trenton before wiping more blood off him. “Shut up!” Gavin whispered dangerously low. “I’m going. Fuck both of you.” And with that Gavin left. 

______

Gavin let out a pain cry has the switch hit his bare back. He growled a tad afterwards, glaring at Wilson. Duckworth decided to allow Wilson back in, only cause he need a few more extra hands to help out with all these kids. “Don’t growl at me!” Wilson laid another strike on the boy’s back, earning yet another cry and growl. “You chose to escape, knowing the consequences.” That’s true, he did. 

The last couple of strikes left Bruises on the kid’s back, but nothing he wasn’t use too. Gavin was given an academy uniform, demanded to put it on at once before they go back to his cell. Gavin was soon thrown into his familiar ol’ bedroom. Despite being punished, he was glad for his decision. Unfortunately, his decision doesn’t mean the other two won’t get to Five. 

Gavin did not want any of this to happen. Trenton was always the one that lead the group, given in his eyes, Gavin and Hunter were a bunch of softies. That wasn’t necessarily true, at least in Gavin’s case. If need be, he will kill someone, and the fact that someone almost became Five made him question who he was anymore. He remembers when he met Five. The kid was a prick at first, that was until he finally understood what happens in the academy when you don’t obey orders. Though, Gavin liked this prick! Five. He was honestly badass, for a thirteen year old anyway. 

Seeing Five now, and knowing how much Duckworth and Trenton fucked him up, was honestly sickening. Gavin couldn’t believe he was friends with that asshat for so long. Gavin sat down on the cold concrete floor, back against the hard wall. Five said he didn’t know he’s real father. He didn’t even know he had siblings until a week ago. His memory was screwed with. Gavin soon remembered something he saw when him and the boys snuck into Duckworth’s office. 

This caused Gavin to smirk. 

_______

The next day, Five was on edge all day. Ever since last nights nightmare encounter with Gavin, he couldn’t help but to look over his shoulder every five seconds. The boy became paranoid, believing and feeling as if someone was watching him. Five tried his best to stick around Klaus as much as he was able to, scared to be left alone for one second. 

Unfortunately, after Five’s nap, he couldn’t find any member of the Hargreeves family. Five called out each and every name, searching each and every room, no Hargreeves was to be seen. Five felt his breathing become heavy. Warm tears started to run freely down the boy’s face has he made his way into the kitchen. Did they abandon him? Was he really that bad? That much of a burden? Five hid under the big dining table, rolled in a ball formation. They left him. 

That was the only conclusion Five could get from this. No one was around, it was only him. The boy quietly sobbed underneath the table, thinking of his siblings would ever come back and give him another chance. 

______

Forty minutes later, the siblings walked inside, being a chattery bunch. Allison and Diego held multiple to-go boxes, probably with some food inside. “Hey, Klaus, can you go wake up Five so we can eat?” Klaus did not like the idea of waking up poor Five, especially since last night. The poor boy needed his sleep, but he also needed to eat. The boy wasn’t thin-thin like before, but he was still a twig. Klaus ran upstairs to the boy’s room, only find out he wasn’t in there. 

“Uh, guys?” Klaus went back downstairs, panic hinted in his voice. “Five’s not upstairs..” The Hargreeves’ family widened their eyes, almost dropping their food, before running upstairs only to see Klaus was right. No Five. This instantly spread a large panic through out the Hargreeves household has they searched for their baby brother. 

They knew it was probably a bad idea to leave Five on his own. I mean, he had an abusive bastard after him, and after last night, they should’ve known it was not safe. The word “Five” echoed through the house as each sibling cried for their brother, honestly worried if they were to late. What if Duckworth got ahold of him? After what felt like forever, the siblings decided to take a seat at the table. “Sheit!” Diego whined has rubbed his eyes, trying his best to hide his worriedness, anger, and sadness (failing miserably.) 

“We can’t stop now” Vanya’s spoke the obvious, her arms crossed over her chest. “We need to find out where this bitch could’ve taking our little brother.” The siblings started making plans to make sure they were on the right track along with making sure they came up with one, effective plan that will not get their brother harmed any further. While his siblings tried to figure out a plan, Klaus decided to make himself some coffee. Klaus wasn’t much of a coffee guy, but he didn’t get enough sleep last night. 

“I remember when five was always the first one at the coffee machine in the mornings?” Klaus questioned, asking Ben, who was leaning on the kitchen sink beside Klaus. “He always threatened to slit our throats if we ever touched his coffee. Ahh, good times.” Klaus took a sip of his coffee, definitely not missing Five, until he sees something. “Uh, guys?” The entire table pretty much told Klaus to shush has they went back to coming up with a plan, and arguing. “Yeah, should’ve known that was coming” Klaus whispered, slightly aggravated has he put down his cup of coffee.

The man then ended up get on all fours, crawling under the table. None of his siblings noticed(figures), except for Ben. Ben gave Klaus a “what the fuck are you doing?” Look has he saw his brother crawl under the table. “Klaus, why are you crawling??” Klaus ignored his brother’s looks and question while making his way completely under the table. His eyes had not deceived him. He did, in fact, spot a sleeping Five under the table. How long has he been under here? Why was he under here? Klaus noticed the tear stains on the boy’s face, causing Klaus to be, once again, concerned. 

Klaus tried his best to get Five out from under the table without hurting him, waking him up, and or causing his siblings to notice. He somehow succeeded, holding the sleeping Five in his arms, tight. “Guys” Klaus rose his voice only a little, finally gaining his siblings attention, kinda. There attention wasn’t directed at him, but he got them to look his direction. The Hargreeves stared at the lil’ number Five in Klaus’ arms. Five, still asleep, tried hi curl into a ball, has his sleepy self placed his head on Klaus’ chest. 

“Where did you find him??” Vanya questioned has they got up to gather around Klaus. 

“Under the dinner room table” Klaus replied, absentmindedly rocking the tiny teenager in his arms. “Surprised you guys didn’t end up kicking him. Or me.” The siblings stared at each other, questioning if what their brother was claiming was true or not. Either way, their brother was still here and alive, thank god. While they quietly watched their baby brother sleep, The boy shifted in Klaus’ arms. Soon after this, it wasn’t long til his eyes opened. For the first few seconds, the boy just stared at Klaus before even noticing his other siblings where in the room as well. He took him longer to finally speak. 

“Hey, buddy” Diego started, keeping his voice at a whisper. The last thing any of them want was to startle him. Was this real? Five wasn’t sure if this was reality or not. Is he dreaming? He has to be. The last time he checked, his siblings weren’t here. That’s when Five cried once more, quietly of course. He “knew” it was a dream, he just knew it. The child buried his face in Klaus’ neck, not wanting what he thought was his “dream” siblings to see his face. The feeling of concern increased in each and every Hargreeve in the room as they watched their brother broke down. Did they do something wrong? 

“Five, honey, what’s wrong?” Allison questioned. The boy tried to calm himself down, wiping the tears from his eyes before completely looking up. 

“I...I don’t wanna wake up” this statement cause everyone to tilt their heads in sync. “I-if I w-wake up...y-you’ll all be g-gone...and I’ll be alone...o-or until t-they find me.” He thought this was a dream? The siblings hearts shattered to a million pieces has they heard this and came up with this conclusion. 

“Five, you’re awake” Luther replied, trying his best to reassure the thirteen year old. All this respond got was a confused look along with a sniff. “We are right here, in reality. This is not a dream.” Five blinked, trying to process this. 

“Five, we went out to get some food, cause we had nothing to cook here...So we thought that since you were taking a nap, we could leave to quickly pick something up” Vanya tried to clarify. “Obviously, though, we were wrong. We’re sorry if we scared you.” The siblings said their apologies, while Five still didn’t understand. 

“You mean...you don’t hate me?” The teen questioned, sadly sounding surprised. The siblings shook their head, coming closer to him. Five slowly calmed down, his heart still beating fast. “So this is no dream?” Once again, the siblings shake their heads. After multiple reassurances he made internally, he fully calmed. He made sure his siblings knew he forgave them and accept their apology from earlier. 

“Five, we would never hate you” Diego generally grabbed Five from Klaus’ arms. “You’ve given us no actual reason to hate you. We love you very much. You are a little brother for Pete sake. We could never hate you, whatsoever. Am I right?” Diego looked over his shoulder, asking for confirmation from their siblings. Each and every sibling nodded, genuinely meaning it. Five took a second to process this information before giving a week smile. 

“I love you all too” Five replied with a smile.

_____

It was risky, but Gavin found himself back outside. The wind hit him hard, almost blowing him away. He gripped tightly onto his coat’s hood along with a small disk in his hand. He had hidden it in his coat just in case he got caught or had to act natural. When he stole the disc from Duckworth’s office, he noticed the address book. After looking into it, he found the Hargreeves resident. 

Gavin was to happy to be giving this to Five, not even thinking about how him and his family will react to this boy, who had helped his abusers, but he decided to cross that bridge when they get there. After a one more mile or so, he was here, or at least he thinks. He hopes he was here, he didn’t want to make himself look like a fool. He took a breathe before making his way onto the building’s porch, hesitantly knocking on the door after a second to think wether or not this was a good idea. 

A few seconds with no answer from the door, so he knocked again. That was when he heard a familiar voice tell someone inside that he’ll get it (probably talking about the door.) A second later, the door opened, causing Gavin to face a confused, and now scared-lookin number Five. Gavin noticed the slight fear in his eyes, but was glad to not see him be totally afraid of him this time. “G-Gavin..?” Five wanted to scream for his siblings, but he had decided to see what Gavin wants. If Gavin does anything suspicious, his siblings will hear him or notice something’s wrong. He had nothing to worried about. “What...What are you doing here?” 

“Look, Five, I don’t have much time” Gavin replied, pulling something out from under his jacket. In his hands now was once again the disc. “He will notice I am gone, but I had to give this to you.” He handed the mystery disc over to Five, who had no idea what to do at the moment. “Take it.” Five stared at Gavin while he hesitatingly and slowly grabbed the disc, making sure he wasn’t doing anything suspicious. 

After he had the object in hand, he looked down at it confused. “What is this?” He tilted his head has he looked at the title. 

“You...You said you didn’t remember your actual dad..” Gavin shifted his feet, looking down at the ground. “I’m pretty sure this will help you gain memories of your father...and maybe even more.” Five processed this for a minute before opening his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a ringing noise. Gavin cursed under his breathe has he looks down at his watch. “I...I have to go. Hope this will help.” And with that, he was gone. Before Five could even say thank you. 

Five stared for a few seconds in the boy’s direction, before his thoughts where interrupted. “Five, who was it?” Diego had yelled from in the living room. Five didn’t know how to answer. Did he tell them the truth or lie? He hid the disc in his Pajamas, before closing the door behind him. 

“No one” Five answered, heading over to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello! Long time no see, am I right? So, it’s been a hot minute since I last updated this, and I am sorry for the long wait. Lots of stuff after my last chapter happened, which made me lost motivation for writing, almost completely.   
> Anyway, question:   
> What do you think is on the disc?   
> Do you think Gavin has changed?   
> What do you believe will happen next?


End file.
